The Halfa and the Jock
by batchick 16
Summary: Danny and Dash have secretly been dating since freshman year started. On top of that Danny now has ghost powers. How will Danny be able to hide a relationship and a secret identity? And how will the relationship she has with Dash fair with the added stress of ghost hunting and Danny's many injuries? Fem Danny! Male Sam! Male Jazz! And Male Valerie!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guess what. I got an idea for a Danny Phantom fanfic. It has been in my head since three in the morning yesterday and has stopped me from being able to wright anything else. So I decided to get it out of my head and write it and publish it. This way I can move on with my other fanfiction. It is a win win. Those who have read my fanfic Slim to None get another chapter, and I can sleep. Once I get something stuck in my head, it is there until I can get it out. I hate my mind some times.**

 **Anyways, here is the prologue to my female Danny Phantom fanfiction.**

 **Also I don't own the rights to Danny Phantom. Sadly.**

 **DASH' S POINT OF VIEW**

I looked into her blue eyes as I thrusted into her. Her long, black hair covered my pillow as well as her pale skin. Her hands were running claw marks down my back; thus adding to my own sexual pleasure.

With every time my dick entered her tight whole I made sure to brush hard up against her g-spot. Her face was now beginning to scrunch up in orgasmic pleasure. She was almost there. I picked up my pace and she came. She tightened around my member forcing me to orgasm as well. I spilled my load into the condom all the while burried deep within her.

When she and I had both come down from our high, I rolled off of her, removed the condom, and put it in the trash bin next to my bed. I then grabbed her and held her close.

Something a lot of people don't know about me is that I love cuddling. I am the type of guy that doesn't even need sex. I am happy just snuggling with my girl. Oh, but don't get me wrong. I still _love_ sex. I am just okay with snuggling instead of love making.

My girl and I both lay panting on my bed. She was curled up into my side, her beautiful head resting on my muscular chest. We are kind of an odd match, she and I. I am a tall six foot five inches. Working out two times a week for a good two hours to be ripped for football has given me big muscles in my arms, chest, and abbs. My girlfriend on the other hand... when she was eleven she got hit with a ray in her parents lab. The result was that she stoped getting taller. So, the height she was when she was eleven she still is now that she is fourteen. She hates it. Being the only high schooler that it four feet and three inches tall isn't fun for her. Especially since her locker in on the top row. She is always needing help but is too proud to ask for it. Stubborn girl.

But anyway, while she didn't get any taller, her chest and ass sure as hell didn't get the little girl memo. She is the proud owner of a huge ass and c cup breasts. One of said breasts I was currently fondling.

"Dashy... We just had sex. You are seriously getting fiesty already?" She giggled.

"What can I say? You just have that affect on me. The sight of you naked and lying up against me is enough to make me as hard as the pavement. It doesn't matter how many times we do it. You're just that damn sexy." I told her truthfully.

She nipped my chest before trailing her hand down my chest and under the blanket that covered us roughly from the waist down. She grabbed my member which was indeed hard. She then started to pump her hand up and down. My eyes started to cross and I took in a deep breath. Man. She really knows how to work with her hands.

I thought she was going to continue with what she was doing, but she grabbed a new condom from my night stand, ripped open the package, and rolled the condom on me. She then straddled me and from then on I was in complete and utter bliss. She rode me slowly until she could take the torture no more. Her pace increased and soon she was ridding me without a care in the world. As I thrust up to meet her every move, my hands grabbed her bouncing breasts and played with them. Sooner than we'd both like to admit we came together. We both came moaning the name of our lover.

"Oh my God. Dash!" She cried.

"Danny..."


	2. Chapter 2

**It is me again. I realize the last chapter was short. it just felt so right to end it there. I didn't want to make the chapter complete and utter crap just because I wanted a longer chapter. I hate it and I know you guys would all end up hating the chapter as well.**

 **I hope this chapter makes up for it. It took me forever to write. A quick note though in Dash' s point of view it mentions Vincent. That is the name I gave male valarie.**

 **Anyways, here is chapter one. I don't own the rights to Danny Phantom.**

 **DANNY'S POINT OF VIEW**

After I was pleased again and again by Dash, I put my cloths on while he watched (perv) and transformed into my ghostly half. I gave him one last kiss before fazing through his walls and flying home. Before my house, a few streets away there is an ally where I like to return to my human half before walking home. I stopped there first before walking the rest of the way. Well, I started walking. But then I saw that it was five minutes until my curfew and started running. I made it home with only seconds to spare. I entered my house and yelled out "I'm home!"

My mom greeted me from the kitchen.

"Hello sweetie. How are you doing?" She asked me.

"Good. I could use a shower though."

I headed up stairs and grabbed cloths from my room before locking myself in the bathroom to take my shower.

I let the hot water flow over my body. Every time the water hit a place that was sensitive after my time with Dash I closed my eyes and thought of the way he looks above and below me. I thought of his face when he finally reaches his climax and the sounds he makes when he does. Seeing him like that is my guilty pleasure. I don't really allow myself too many good things now a days out of fear that they will be taken from me. But Dash... Dash knows everything about me. My parents used to baby sit him a lot so we have known each other a long time. We haven't always gotten along but we found our way to each other. When the accident happened that changed my DNA and turned me into a half ghost half girl hybrid he was there with Sam and Tucker. He has been so supportive and has been helping me in every way he knows how. Same with Sam and Tucker. I couldn't ask for better friends.

I started running soap all over my body to try and rid myself of the smell of sex. Once that was done, I moved to my hair. My long, down to the floor hair that even though it is a pain in the ass I still love it. However I will admit that I need a hair cut. I have been stepping on it lately. maybe a few inches off would stop that.

After my hair was clean I shut the water off, dried off, and put on my pajamas with cupcakes on them. I love cupcakes. Sam has veggies. Tucker has meat. And I have my cupcakes. There really is nothing sweeter than cupcakes. Nothing.

I slipped on my kitty slippers and went down stairs with my hair brush in hand. My mother was already sitting on the couch waiting for me. Carefully she brushed my long hair and put it up in a braid. I thanked her before heading into the kitchen to look for cupcakes.

I found one on the table with a note from my older brother Jazz. Okay, is name is Jayden but those closest to him call him Jazz because he went through a phase where he just _had_ to learn everything there is to know about Jazz music. He hates the nick name but what ever. Not like we care.

I poured a glass of milk and ate the cupcake. Once my little treat was done I drank the last of my milk to wash it down and headed off to bed. Of course right when I put my head down that is when my ghost sense went off. I groaned and got up. I transformed and fazed through my wall after I locked the door.

The moment I was outside I was met with "Behold I am the Box Ghost."

I went back inside my house and turned back into human me. I ran down stairs in my pajamas and slippers and yelled "Mommy! Daddy! There is a ghost outside my window!"

They took it from there. They both ran outside and captured the Lame Ghost. When they came in my father patted me on the head lightly and told me that no ghosts were going to bug me tonight. He and my mom both kissed me on the head before they sent me off to bed.

"Well, that is one less ghost I have to deal with tonight." I said to myself as I fell asleep. Luckily for me that was the only ghost to show up before I had to get ready for school. After ward's though... well... let's just say I was ready to kill someone.

I had just finished putting my hair in a ponytail when my ghost sense went off. Luckily I had already finished getting dressed in my usual blue skinny jeans, red and white sneakers, and red and write midriff top. My teeth were brushed. All I had to do was eat so _naturally_ my ghost sense would choose _then_ to go off.

l grabbed my back pack and ran out the door not giving my parents or Jazz a moment to stop me. I ran to the ally and transformed. I looked all around and was met by one of the _last_ ghosts I wanted to hear at the moment.

"Hey cutie. Looking for me?"

"Johnny." I growled.

God he is so fucking annoying! Evey time he sees me he hits on me. One time during a fight he _purposely_ messed up my suit so that part of my tits were showing. How gross is that? He has no sense of respect or honor or anything!

"Come on now Baby why you have to be that way?"

"Where is Kitty? You two have another fight or something?" I asked not really caring.

"Yeah. She got mad at me and dumped me."

"Well, sucks to be you. Now be a good boy and get in the thermos."

I pulled out the Fenton thermos and aimed it at him. Sadly however, it was knocked out of my hands by Johnny's shadow. I didn't even hear him give it a command. Shit! I don't have time for this! I'll be late for school! Skipping breakfast only gives me a short amount of time before I enter _hurry the fuck up_ time.

I blasted Shadow with an ectoblast that sent him flying. I then aimed about a dozen shots at Johnny. I flew over to him, spun him around a few times, and threw him in the air before sucking him and Shadow into the thermos. I then flew to school. You may not think it, but that fight took a _lot_ longer than you think.

Luckily I made it to school on time. I transformed back into my human self an ally away from the school and ran the rest of the way there. Tucker and Sam were already waiting for me at my locker.

"Hey guys..." I greeted them.

Tucker opened my locker for me and handed me a mirror and a hair brush.

"Run in with a ghost on the way here?" He asked.

I nodded and started brushing my hair. It may have been up in a ponytail but the end got all messed up. I handed him the mirror and brush back and he put it away. He then handed me my books for the first few periods before we all headed to class.

 **SAM'S POINT OF VIEW**

Danny is so cute. At only four three she is the smallest high schooler. A lot of the other guys also think she is adorable. In fact, I heard a few guys from my gym class say that she is the hottest girl in school.

Now, you may be wondering why they would call a girl who is so short hot. Well, the answer lies in her bust and butt. They only like her because of her looks. I however find her to be quite charming. Well _most_ of the time.

We had made it through our morning classes and are currently in the cafeteria for lunch. Danny normally brings a lunch to school. However, because of the ghost attack she left without grabbing the lunch her parents packed for her. This really pissed her off. Not only did she end up getting sloppy meat, but she also didn't have any cupcakes.

As a result, she was currently playing with her food, pouting, and muttering up a cussing storm.

Something to know about her is that she is a _major_ potty mouth. However this doesn't really play with her little girl looks that she uses to help her get what she wants. She doesn't use the little girl act all the time, just enough to keep her out of trouble and to get cupcakes.

Actually, I'm surprised she didn't think to charm her way into getting cupcakes. Then again, charming is hard to do when one is currently cussing up a storm.

"Stupid _fucking_ Johnny 13. I hope Kitty _slaughters_ his fucking ass. Fucking _dick._ I hope he chokes on a _vibrator."_ Danny muttered.

"How can a girl so _sweet_ looking have such a _filthy_ mouth?" I ask her.

"How can a guy so fucking _dead_ be so fucking _annoying?_ I don't know Sam. Ask Tucker to give you some techno babble about it." She replied.

"What about me?" Tucker asked.

He had finished his meat a while ago and was playing on his PDA.

"Nothing." Danny and I both said.

"H-h-hey Danny?" a voice said.

The three of us turned to see who had talked. It was a guy from our math class. I can't remember his name off the top of my head. Maybe something with an A? I know he is one of the people that the football team and the cheerleaders make fun of for being a geek. I hate to admit it, but he really does look like your typical geek with the squarish glasses and the button up shirt with the bowtie and pocket protector... Really. It is hard to believe people like this really exist. I guess the cliche had to start somewhere.

"Um... Yeah? Artie right?" Danny said in her little girl voice that she does when talking to someone new or of authority or her parents or... well any one really. I have only heard her normal voice a few times myself. It helps with the act she pulls.

Artie. So _that_ is his name.

Artie nodded.

"I... well... I know you really like cupcakes and I noticed you didn't bring any with you today. Well um... I have a few that I don't plan on eating. Okay. That is a lie. I actually made them for you." He removed his hands from behind his back revealing a plate with six chocolate cupcakes in a see through plastic container. By the looks of it he used vanilla frosting to frost them. "I remember hearing you say that icing makes you sick so I made sure to use whipped frosting. I hope that is okay."

"Of course it is okay. Artie, you didn't have to go through all the trouble it took you to make these. It must have taken you forever." Danny replied taking the cupcakes from his shaking outstretched hands. She then placed them on the table and stood up on her seat and gave Artie a hug and peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Artie." She told him before letting go and sitting back down. She opened the container and grabbed one.

"God this looks good."

She took a bite of one and by the look on her face she was in heaven.

"So good!"

She took another bite.

"I'm glad you like them. Well, I will be going now I will see you around."

"Okay. I will give you the container tomorrow washed okay?"

Artie nodded and rushed off.

Poor guy. I don't think he could handle anymore.

 **DASH'S** **POINT OF VIEW**

I watched as Danny pouted about her lunch from my table. At lunch I normally sit with Kwan, Vincent, Paulina, and Star. A few other people sit with us but I don't really pay attention to them.

"Aww look at Danny pouting over there. She looks so adorable." Kwan said.

"She looks sad. I wonder what happened." Vincent said.

"I don't think she has any cupcakes today." I told them.

"Who cares? I don't even know why you guys are talking about her. She is nobody. She and her looser friends are at the bottom of the social chain for a reason." Paulina said bitterly.

Paulina doesn't like Danny one bit. Being the second hottest girl in school isn't how she planned to be known. She wanted her face to be on the inside of the guys' lockers, not Danny's. What bothers her the most is that Danny is not as high in the social standing but is still worshiped more than her.

"Yeah, totally. And all those cupcakes are just going to make her fat. Just like her dad." Star added.

Star. _Always_ Paulina's lackey.

"She is there because she wants to be. You know just as well as I do that if she wanted to, she could be more popular than all of us combined." Vince told the two of them.

I had taken my eyes off of Danny while all this was going on. I looked back and there was a nerd talking to her. It looked like he was holding a container behind his back. They talked for a bit and he handed her the container. She took it and before I knew it she was hugging him and kissing him. _Okay,_ so the kiss was on the _cheek_ and it was very _brief,_ but what the hell?

"That is right. Kiss the geek. I think they make the perfect match." Paulina said.

I wasn't paying attention though. I watched at she started to eat what looked like a cupcake.

"Well that explains it. The dude gave her a container full of cupcakes." Kwan said.

Why the hell would he give _my_ girl cupcakes. More importantly, why would she peck him on the cheek?

I waited until after classes were done for the day to confront Danny. And no, I didn't make a scene. I simply tested her that I wanted to talk to her and told her to meet me on the front steps of the school after everyone had left.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked me once we were alone.

"What was that at lunch?"

"What was what?"

"Don't act like you don't know. You are holding the evidence in your hands."

And she was. The empty container was being held in a way as to make sure it wouldn't be dropped.

"You mean the cupcakes?"

"No. I mean with the guy. Care to explain why you were hugging and kissing him?"

"I gave him a hug and a _small_ peck on the cheek. You are making it sound like I was making out with him. He made me cupcakes. I thought it was a nice thing to do and so I thanked him. What is the big deal?

"He gave you cupcakes so you did that. Wow. if someone gave you a life supply of cupcakes would you sleep with them?"

"Whoa whoa _whoa,_ where the _hell_ is this coming from? All I did was give him a hug and a small kiss on the side of his face. I am not a whore, Dash. I wouldn't sleep with someone for _anything._ Not even cupcakes. I sleep with someone it is because I love them. Not because of what they can offer me."

"When you sleep with someone? What? Is there another guy I don't know about?"

"Are you brain dead or something? Is the someone the _only_ part you got out of that? I am not that kind of girl. I see only one man at a time. And guess what Dash. Right now that guy is you. But if you keep this up, you won't be."

Tears were starting to form in her eyes. If I wasn't careful she would start crying. Not only that, but if I say the wrong thing she and I just might end up breaking up.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have let my jealousy control me. It's just... everyday I hear guys say they want to fuck you. There are those that _masturbate_ in the men's room and cum crying _your_ name. I get worried that one of these days you will be with them and not me."

She slowly walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"I wouldn't do that."

"You never know."

"No, but for the foreseeable future I am with you. _You_ are the guy I love. I just... I wish you would believe that I would never hurt you like that."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just get jealous."

"I know baby. I get jealous too when I hear girls talking about you. But I don't let them get to me."

"it's just hard. I'm a guy. I see another male going after my girl and I get in this mode where I can't even see straight."

"Just remember, _you_ are the only guy I trust my body to. No other guy gets me. Just you." I just wish you would believe me."

I hugged her close.

"I do believe you. I am just stupid. A stupid, stupid boy."

"Yes you are. Now," she gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Walk me home?"

I nodded and smiled. After all, how could I say no to my girl?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the** **next chapter. It takes on the views of a couple new people. I don't know. I don't really have much to say here.**

 **I don't own the rights to Danny phantom folk.**

 **DASH'S POINT OF VIEW**

When I got home I was met by my dog Pookie. Pookie is a chihuahua that thinks he is the biggest dog out there. He may be sweet but if you do something he doesn't like he will give you an earful about it. _Literally._ I love him to death but damn, that dog can bark for hours on end. That is what I don't get about small dogs. They talk big but don't really do anything intimidating.

It probably doesn't help Pookie that Danny babies him. Every time she sees him it is like he is a tiny and defenseless baby that she needs to protect. Actually, he is as much her dog as he is mine, if not more so. She was the one that picked him out and named him. Not that I mind though. The two of them are just so _cute_ together. My number one boy and my number one gal.

When Danny got her ghost powers Pookie started to not like her as much which broke her heart. But, after a stern talking to from me, he got over it and now the two are buds again.

I crouched down and pet his head. I hate to admit it but he _is_ adorable. Painfully so.

Pookie followed me into the kitchen where my grandmother sat. She is at the age where she is too old to take care of herself so she lives with us. I know Manson's grandfather lives at his daughter's house too. All my other friends' grandparents are either dead or in a nursing home. My grandmother would be at one too if she wasn't so stubborn. What is it with women and being stubborn? Once they want something or something done a certain way there is no changing their minds.

"Hello Dashiel, how was school?" She asked me in her old lady voice.

"Good. You know, the usual."

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Twisting off the cap and taking a few sips, my grandmother and I looked at each other. I put the cap back on my water.

"Danny was here late last night wasn't she?"

Me cheeks redened slightly.

"I guess so."

"You know, my room being next to yours makes sound travel so easily. Especially when your parents aren't home."

My face paled. _Damnit!_ Sometimes I forget that the women lives here. My parents had been out on a date when Danny was over last night. I didn't even _think_ about my grandmother. Which, by the way, is a good thing. If I was thinking about my _grandmother_ while driving into Danny with my dick then I've got issues.

She laughed. _Laughed._ The old lady had the audacity to laugh at me. She heard me and Danny having _sex_ and she is laughing.

"My boy, your face is so white. I hope that means you rocked her world?"

"Grandma! Is this really appropriate?"

"I'm old. I'll say what ever the hell I want."

 _Crude old woman._

 **TUCKER'S POINT OF VIEW**

Sam and I were at the Nasty Burger. Danny had texted us and said that she would arrive in a little bit. First she had to do something at school and then stop at her house to talk to her parents. She probably needs to explain why she left without her lunch. Her parents don't like her to miss meals because she is already so light. She may be small for her age but still, being a little over seventy pounds isn't healthy for a high schooler.

"I wonder why she needed to stay after school." Sam asked me.

"A teacher probably wanted to talk to her."

"Maybe. Hey, have you noticed that she has been more secretive lately?"

"Yeah... like she is texting but won't tell us who."

Sam nodded.

"Or like she disappears but there is no ghost. Or the fact that she has been blowing us off lately."

"That sounded so wrong." I pointed out.

"I regretted it the moment I said it."

Danny then slid into the booth with me and across from Sam. She started unwrapping her burger.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" She asked before stuffing her face with burger.

She had changed cloths. Instead of her usual jeans, sneakers, and shirt, she now wore a blue midriff the same shade as her eyes, a black skirt that was about mid-thigh, and a pair of black and blue calf high boots. She also had a new purse with her that was in the shape of a cupcake.

"Nothing much. What is with the outfit change?" Sam told her.

"My mom went shopping while I was at school. After this she is going to pick me up so we can go back to the mall. She had seen some other things she thought I would like but wasn't sure. That and she wants me to find something to wear at my birthday parties."

"That is right. The one for close friends and family is at the bowling alley right?" I asked her.

She nodded and drank some of her soda.

"The other one will be at Vlad's place here in town."

"How the hell you manage that?"

"I simply called in a favor." A voice said behind me.

We all turned towards the voice. Sam pushed further into the booth to accommodate Mrs. Fenton. She herself had a tray with her own food.

"I hope you kids don't mind. I decided to grab a bite to eat before taking Danny shopping." She said sitting down.

"We don't mind Mom." Danny told her mother.

Sam and I agreed. And we really ment it. On their own, both of Danny's parents were really cool. When they are together though they are _really_ embarrassing.

"So, where are you going to take Danny?" I asked.

"Just to the mall. All the stores are in the same place and they have a hair salon their to give her hair a trim. She keeps tripping over it. I don't want her to get hurt."

Danny blushed and swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Oh! Mom, don't let me forget about the list I have in my purse. There are a few things I want to make sure I get."

"Okay, but not too much. Your birthday is coming up after all. With two parties you are bound to get a lot of gifts."

"Why are you having two parties anyways?" I asked.

"I felt bad about not being able to invite everyone that wanted to go to the first one so I asked if I could have another one for everyone." She explained.

Oh yeah, I remember hearing something like that...

 **DANNY'S POINT OF VIEW**

After Mom and I were done eating we went to the mall. First we stopped to get my hair cut. When the lady saw my hair she nearly fainted. Then when my mom explained that I only wanted four inches cut off she relaxed. That was until I mentioned that I wanted my bangs cut as well.

You see, I do actually have bangs. However, because they are so long I have just been putting them up with the rest of my hair. I really don't like this though. I have bangs for a reason: because I like them.

I showed the hair dresser where my bangs were to make her job simpler. She then got started on cutting my hair. Once she was done, my bangs were short enough that they framed my face and my hair was short enough that I could wear it down without fear of tripping.

It was then time to shop.

I may not be a girly girl, as Sam would put it, but that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy a little shopping every once in a while.

"Where to first?"

"The hair accessories store!" I declared.

You see, I don't shop enough to actually know the names of the stores. Just enough to know what kinds of stores the mall has.

The shopping trip was a very successful one. I got things for my hair, shoes, shorts, skirts, pants, shirts, dresses, and a light jacket. One the way home I looked through the bags trying to figure out what I was going to wear to school the next day.

 **PAULINA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was with Star and a few other cheerleaders who weren't as popular as me looking for gifts to buy Fenton. She should be happy I am even going to her party. Me being there should be a present all on its own. However, it would look bad to show up empty handed.

We were all at the mall when we spotted the girl herself shopping with her mom. Her hair looked like she just got it cut. I hate to admit it but it looks cute down.

"Maybe we should follow her to see what she likes." I suggested.

The other girls nodded and so, we followed the little girl. It took a while, but we eventually got our gifts. We brought them to my house where we wrapped them.

"So what did you get her Paulina?" Star asked me.

"The most _expensive_ top I could find in her size. What _else_ would I get her?"

The night was spent talking about the party in two weeks. She may be at the bottom of the social chain, but she sure does know how to throw a party.

 **JACK'S POINT OF VIEW**

While Maddie distracted Danny, I went to her school to talk to her teachers and the principal. We had called earlier so they were already expecting me. As to not embarrass Danny we made sure the meeting was a half hour after school. Shopping would take a while so the meeting wouldn't have to be rushed.

I made my way to the principal's office where the teachers and principal were waiting. I knocked on the door and was given the okay to enter.

"Mr. Fenton. Come in have a seat. You wanted to talk about your daughter, Daniella Fenton." The principal said.

I did as she asked and nodded.

"You are worried about her, yes?"

Again I nodded.

"What _specifically_ are you worried about?"

"Where do I start?" I sighed. "These past few months she has become distant. She hardly speaks to my wife and I about her personal life anymore. We used to be so close and now it's like she doesn't even want to be near us. I understand that it is normal for teenagers to drift from their parents, but it seems like there is something bigger going on. Is she having any problems here at school?"

"Mr. Lancer? You see the girl most often."

Mr. Lancer thought for a moment.

"Everyone for the most part loves your daughter." He said eventually. "With the exception of a few jealous girls, that is. However at this point I wouldn't worry about them. They are all bark and no bite."

"What about her grades? How is she with school work?"

"I noticed that her grades are slowly slipping." Danny's math teacher said. "She has been missing assignments and failed her last test in my class."

"Same in my class. She just barely managed to pass the last exam. She is still passing but pretty soon if this keeps up, she won't be." Danny's history teacher added.

"Miss Fenton also leaves the class at random times. On occasion she never returns. I always let her go because she looks terrified. Right after she leaves however the school is attacked by a ghost of some sort. She only returns once the ghost is gone." Mr. Lancer stated.

"Mr. Fenton. I looked at your daughter's file before you arrived. Are you aware that there are days when she comes to school late or is late to class. And I don't mean a few times. This is happening often."

I shook my head.

"I don't see why she is late to school. She leaves early enough to be on time." I told her. "That reminds me, is she eating lunch? Today she ran out of the house without eating breakfast."

"From what I've seen she usually does. Today however she picked at it. Another student made her what looked like cupcakes and she ate all of those before eating more of her lunch." Mr. Lancer said.

"She forgot her lunch when she ran out. She doesn't like the food from the cafeteria."

"Is there any particular reason you worry about her eating habits?" the principal asked.

I nodded.

"My wife and I noticed that she is really light. According to her doctor she should be at least twenty pounds heavier. We have tried everything the doctor told us but she won't gain any weight." I explained.

"Odd... You mentioned she skipped breakfast. is this the first time or..."

"No, this has happened before. Not often though. Even the doctor said that missing a meal every once in a while wouldn't cause her to be as light as she is."

"Okay. I don't really know. I will have the nurse talk to her some time tomorrow. We will all be keeping an eye on her. If her odd behavior keeps up or gets worse we will notify you. If things don't get better at home feel free to call us." The principal said.

I stood up to go. I thanked them all for their time and left.

Oh Danny, why can't you just tell us what is bothering you?

 **MADDIE'S POINT OF VIEW**

Jack had arrived back from the meeting before Danny and I got back. She was now in her room putting her things away and trying to figure out what she was going to wear to bed. I was making dinner and Jack was sitting at the table hunched over.

"So, what did her teachers have to say?" I asked him.

"According to them everyone at her school loves her. Her grades are starting to slip. Today she merely picked at her lunch but normally she eats it... I don't know. They seemed as clueless as we are."

I sighed. _Great,_ so we had nothing.

"I don't know Maddie, maybe we should just talk to Danny about it." He said to me.

"Talk to Danny about what?" a voice said from the kitchen doorway. Jack and I both turned to find Jayden.

"Hey my boy! What's up?" Jack greeted him.

"I could ask you the same thing. What do you think you should talk to Danny about?"

"Something is wrong. She is twenty pounds under what she should be. Amongst other things we are worried." I told him.

He seemed to think long and hard for a moment.

"I know what you mean. I noticed it too. like the way she ran out this morning. Maybe we should have a family meeting to talk about it. Only make it seem like it isn't so she doesn't get the feeling we are ganging up on her. Also, we should all pay attention to her more."

I had been so busy talking and what not that what I had been cooking burned.

"I guess we are getting take out." I said, throwing the charred food in the trash. Jazz laughed and said that he would get the menus. I told him and Jack to decide what we would get for dinner. I headed upstairs to go get Danny. Okay, I wanted to talk to her too. I know what Jazz said but I am a mother. If a mother wants to have a little chat with her daughter then she can.

I knocked on Danny's door. Soon it was opened by my daughter and I was let in.

"Decide what you are going to wear yet?" I asked her.

She nodded. From her closet she grabbed a purple dress that had pink flowers on it. She then grabbed a pair of pink flats and a purple headband.

"Cute. I knew that dress was a good idea." I told her.

She smiled at me and put every thing away.

"So, what's for dinner?" She asked me.

"Whatever your father and brother pick out. I burned dinner."

Danny laughed.

"Well, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked simply, sitting down on her bed.

I nodded and sat next to her. She looked at me with big blue eyes. My baby. _Please_ don't let there be something seriously wrong with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so I am updating this later than I had hoped. I finished the chapter a few days ago but then couldn't post it until now. It took me a bit to finish the chapter thanks to writer's block. After removing a section, changing the end to another and redoing the section I removed, i was able to finish it.**

 **So, here it is. Also I don't own the rights to the Danny Phantom characters.**

 **MADDIE'S POINT OF VIEW**

Danny was looking at me expectantly. I know I said I wanted to speak with her, but I don't know how to start. Should I come out and say it or should I slowly ease into it? Then I remembered what Jazz had said about making her feel like she isn't being ganged up on.

"Mommy? Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?" My little girl asked me.

"Oh no Sweetie. You aren't in any trouble. I'm actually worried about you. Your father and brother are too."

"Why? Did I do something that is making you worry?"

"No it's just... I know you are aware about your weight issues." She looked down. "Don't get me wrong, being thin is a good thing, but there is a point where too thin comes in. I am not saying you are too thin or anything but... Well..."

"You are worried because while it may not look it, I am to light for my age."

"Yes. Thank you sweetie. Exactly. And well, do you have any ideas as to why you are so light?"

 **DANNY'S POINT OF VIEW**

 _Yes. Because I went in the Fenton ghost portal to see if I could figure out why it wasn't working. I found the on button, turned it on by accident, and now am half ghost. My ghost half has caused my metabolism to increase. I heal really quickly now but I also am having a hard time gaining weight._

All of this I wanted to tell my mom. But I knew I couldn't. Well, I _could_ but it wouldn't end well.

My mom and everyone else knew part of the story. Weight issues. Sam and Tucker knew that I was having issues gaining weight because of my ghost half. Dash however knew the whole story.

Ghost fighting has been taking up a lot of my time. Theses past few days have been calm, but I knew that soon it would start up again. The fights have caused me to miss meals. As a result I have also been feeling weak and have been getting headaches. Because I have been getting weaker I asked him to help me train to get stronger and to increase my stamina. I may now have an A in gym, but keeping fit is causing me to use most of my energy.

The problem at hand however is figuring out what to tell my mother.

"Is there something going on with you that I don't know about? I am your mother. You can tell me anything." Mom said to me.

"Um... Well..."

"You didn't eat breakfast this morning. Is there a particular reason why you ran out of the house?"

"Something came up. I had to take care of it right then. If I could have stayed for breakfast I would have. Especially since I had to get a school lunch today."

"Your teachers said that you only picked at your food."

"You talked to my teachers?"

"Your father did while I was taking you shopping."

I looked at my lap. Great. There goes lying. If she knows what is going on at school then it will be harder for me to keep her from figuring it out. If only something would come up and prevent me from answering her any more than I already have.

"Danny! Dash is on the phone for you!" Jazz yelled from down stairs.

"Okay! Thanks Jazz!" I yelled back. I turned to my mom. "Sorry Mom, can we talk about this another time?"

I didn't wait for her to answer. I ran out of the room and down to the kitchen where Jazz stood with the phone in his hand. I took it from him and sat at the table.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hey Babe. How how you?" Dash said. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice when he called me "babe".

I giggled at the thought of him smirking on his bed.

"Good. Better now. You practically saved my cute little ass."

"That is good. I like your cute little ass to be safe. Well, I prefer it with me on my bed. Maybe even up in the air and bare."

"What on earth are you doing right now. You sound like you are lying on your bed because your voice is relaxed, but you sound like you were working out."

"I was."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm. I ran for over a mile..."

"In the heat that hit today?"

"Yeah, I just ran with my shirt off."

"Did you get the most out of your run?"

"Yeah."

"So what else did you do?"

"Sit ups. Push ups. Some weight lifting."

"How many reps of the sit ups and push ups?"

"Not as many as I normally do. Only fifty sit ups and seventy five push ups."

"Shirt on or off?"

"Off."

"How much weight did you lift?"

"On my weight bench I lifted two sixty. Then I lifted fifty with my hand weights. My shirt was off the whole time."

"Wow. Sounds like you got a good workout today."

"I did though I could use a bit more of a work out."

I knew exactly what he ment. He wanted to see if I could come over to his place to help him with his thrusting reps if you know what I mean.

" _Dashy_..."

At this point my mother had come down stairs. She had been watching me from where she decided to sit at the table across from me. Now one of her eye brows was raised. Also, my dad and brother were looking at me now too. I blushed and sank in my seat.

"Yes..."

"Stop it... your making me act like a total girl."

"Oh yeah? The thought of me working out with my shirt off too much for you?"

My blush deepened. Then an idea occured to me.

"You know what just occurred to me?"

"What?"

"It has been a while since we went out for a run together."

And this was true. It had been well over three weeks.

"Huh, your right."

"We should go for a run tomorrow. Nothing too long cause I am still having those issues I told you about."

My family really stared me down then. Probably shouldn't have mentioned that I told Dash about my issues. Jazz then took the phone from me.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

"Hey Dash, it's Jay. Why don't you come over for dinner? We are having pizza. We ordered more than enough. Know what? Are your parents home? Can you put them on? Thanks."

I looked at my brother. Man is he rude. Taking the phone out of my hands. Ordering Dash around. I can only imagine what he wants to talk to Dash's parents for.

"Hello Mrs. Baxter, it's Jayden. Good and how are you? I was just calling to see if Dash could stay over for a little while. Well, Danny has not been herself lately. Not to mention she is having some issues. No, it's fine. I don't really know how to describe it. She hasn't been herself. She is becoming so withdrawn to the point where we are all worried. This combined with her inability to gain weight and well, we think it would be best if she has at least one fried around her right now. She and Dash have been hanging out a lot lately so out of all her friends we think he is the best option. Not to mention people tend to confide in their friends so if there is anything that she needs to talk out, he will be there with her. Yeah sure. Here is my mom."

Jazz handed the phone to mom. What the hell is he getting at? I know they are worried and all but still. There is no good reason to bring Dash into the mix. And what gives Jayden the right to tell Mrs. Baxter the issues I have been experiencing?

"Hello? Well, she just has been acting all strange lately. I tried talking to her about it but she deflected it. Yeah, having a friend with her right now would really help. Oh, not too long. That is right, I forgot about your trip. Yeah, he can stay all throughout until you three get back. It is really nice for you to take your mother-in-law on vacation for her birthday. When will you be getting back? No problem. Jazz invited him to dinner he can cone over with his things. Just make sure he packs everything he needs. You dont have to do that. Pookie can stay here with him. We love having both of them over. It is no trouble at all. I'm positive. Okay, so we will see Dash and Pookie soon. Bye."

My mom then hung up the phone.

"Hey! I wasn't done using that!" I said.

"Calm down Danny, he will be coming over shortly. Now boys, did you decide on what we are going to have?" She said.

"Yeah, pizza. We weren't sure what type you and Danny wanted. Dash likes pepperoni, right?"

"Yes and why exactly is he going to be staying with us?" I demanded.

"His parents and grandmother are going on vacation and we were asked to keep an eye on him." Mom answered me.

"I mean, why did Jazz ask for him to stay over in the first place?"

"No idea what you are talking about." Jazz told me picking up the phone.

"Whatever, I want a barbeque chicken pizza."

I got up to leave the kitchen when my mother told me to get my room ready for Dash. At this my heart raced.

"He's staying in my room?" I asked.

"Well, he will be coming over to see you. Make sure you make a space for Pookie's food and water bowl. If you need a mat come down to get one." She told me.

And so, I went to get my room ready for my boyfriend and his (our) dog when they stay over tonight and for who knows how long.

 **DASH'S POINT OF VIEW**

After my talk with my grandmother earlier, I couldn't stop thinking about last night. I tried working out to get rid of the tension in my body. However, that idea didn't exactly work out. I would Jack off but I know from experience that Danny is the only thing that can help me relax. When I get like this playing with myself only makes it worse. I needed Danny. Unfortunately I don't think she will be okay with coming over so soon after I walked her home.

And so I had decided to work out. That only resulted in me calling Danny and well, you know how that ended up.

So now I am in my bedroom packing for over a week. I am glad that I will be able to see Danny, but not so happy that I will be seeing her family 't get me wrong, the Fentons are nice people, just I don't think they will be letting me spend alone time with their daughter and sister.

I was about to go to the bathroom to get my toothbrush, shampoo/conditioner, and body wash when my grandmother walked in the room. Great. Who knows what she will say?

"So, your mother tells me that you will be staying at Daniella's house."

I nodded.

"She also told me that you will be staying in her room."

This surprised me. It also made me happy which must have showed on my face because my grandmother found one of my sports magazines, rolled it up, and finally hit me upside the head with it.

"Ow!" I complained.

"Listen to me right now. You are going over there to help the girl get through some things. Her parents are worried about her because she has been acting different. It is your job to try and get her to open up like she used to. Knowing you two and what I heard not only last night but often enough the past two months you will take the advantage and use the time you are alone to have relations. Just promise me that you are packing plenty of condoms and that if you run out while you are there you will either stop screwing her or go and buy more."

My face was red hot. I can always count on her to be straight forward. Embarrassed or not however, I nodded. She smiled at me.

"Thank you Dash. I love you no matter what you do. Whether you have sex protected or not that won't change. I just don't want to be a great-grandmother yet. So, for your sake and mine, always cover up."

Does anyone else find it odd that my _grandmother_ is giving me the sex talk? I mean, my dad already talked to me about this, but it was just "If you do it use a condom." He isn't the best for talking about things that are important. Then there is my mother who to my knowledge has no idea that I'm not a virgin. Can't exactly talk to her about this stuff or she'll never leave me alone with Danny. There is something that has been bugging me though...

"Grandma?"

She sat on my bed and looked at me kindly.

"Yes dear?"

"Now, this hasn't happened yet, but... What if the condom breaks. She and I get really rough sometimes and I'm worried that one of these times the condom will break."

If you couldn't tell, I was so uncomfortable right now.

She smiled softly and patted the bed next to her for me to sit down. I did and looked at her.

"If you buy the good brands then I wouldn't worry too much. A lot of people have rough sex. If they were to break then they could get into a lot of trouble. Amongst other things their profit would drop drastically." I thought about this. So there is a small chance of breakage. That makes me feel a little better. "However, there are always condoms that are defective. It might not even take rough loving to break the condom. That being said, if the condom ever does break then know it isn't your fault. And if you end up a father because of it then also know that I won't let you go through parenthood alone. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that the three of you have the support you need."

"The three of us?"

"You, Daniella, and the baby."

"What if I'm not with her anymore?"

"Then I will support the three of you just the same. Maybe not her as well..."

"Grandma!"

"What? I like the girl. She is way better than those other girls you hang around with. Paulie and Car. Those girl make me wish I was deaf."

"Its Paulina and Star."

"Whatever. Their names aren't important. Nor are they the point. The point is that you better make things work with Danny. Shouldn't be too hard. You are a good kid when you want to be. Not to mention you love her."

Of all the things that we had talked about, this embarrassed me the most.

"Why do you think I let you have sex with her?" I shrugged. "Because I know that if she were to become pregnant you wouldn't leave her. You would raise the baby with her. Now, why do you think I haven't told your parents about the two of you?" Another shrug. "Because while you do love each other, you are still exploring your relationship. While you are both really young, too young for sex actually, you are still in the vulnerable beginning. I can also tell that something is stressing the two of you. Something has changed. Now, I don't know what it is, but whatever it is will be the deciding factor as to whether your relationship lasts or not. Now, I beg you Dash, make it work."

I smiled and laughed.

"Well, you should finish packing."

She put my magazine back where she found it and left. I sat there thinking about what she said. The thing that had been stressing our relationship is Danny's ghost powers. While they were cool, they made her think that she has to stop _every_ ghost that comes to town. She is always getting hurt. Lately things have been quiet but that won't last very long. The longer the quiet the worst the action will be. After all, the less fooling around the ghosts do, the more they can plot and plan. I just hope for Danny's sake they don't plan anything that dangerous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. So this chapter is coming out later than I had planned. When I had been almost done with the chapter it somehow got deleted so I had to rewrite it. Personally I don't think this is my best writing but hey, it isn't that bad. Well, you know the drill. I don't own the rights to Danny phantom.**

 **DANNY'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was putting the finishing touches to my room when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was the pizza delivery man I continued to make sure that everything was perfect. Dash's bed that I made him was next to mine so that I could reach down and touch him easily throughout the night. Pookie had a bowl full of water and one that would get full of his food. I cleared a spot for his bed to go if Dash remembered to bring it. If not though I don't mind sharing my bed with him. Pookie not Dash, though I don't mind Dash in my bed either. Especially not if he is shirtless.

I did one last look around my room. I had cleaned it to make sure that it was presentable. Every thing was where it belonged. I was proud of myself. I did a nice job. I just wish I could have decorated it with some flowers or some candles to pretty it up a bit.

God! Why am I acting like such a _girl?_ Only Dash does this to me. Never before have I ever done anything for a boy. I know he is my boyfriend and all but seriously. There is no need for me to feel this way. Like I am not good enough or that I need to change into more of a girly girl to be perfect for him. I don't like this. When he isn't around I feel needy. I want to see him and when he pays attention to others, especially other girls I get so... angry. Just thinking about it makes me mad.

A scratching at my closed door snaps me back to reality. I walk over to it and am greeted by my baby, Pookie.

"Pookie! Oh how I missed you! Did you miss me?" I asked the dog picking him up from the ground. He curled up in my arms and licked my face. I laughed and he shook his tale.

"I know _I_ missed you." I heard a voice say. I looked away from the door and saw Dash.

He was wearing a plain blue shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His usual football jacket must have been on the coat rack down stairs. The moment my eyes saw him I felt my heart flutter. Damn my emotions. Damn him too.

"I saw you earlier." I said to him, stepping over to my bed and sitting down. Dash came in with several bags. One was his school stuff, another his sports equipment, another his suitcase, and the last Pookie's belonging. He placed the bags in the corner of the room closest to my dresser. He then opened Pookie's bag put some food in his bowl and removed his bed. Pookie jumped from my arms to his bowl.

"Where do you want his bed?" Dash asked. I motioned to a spot next to Dash's makeshift bed and he placed Pookie's on the ground.

We were silent for a good long moment. I watched Pookie eat and Dash watched me. After a while Dash cleared his throat.

"You look nice." He said. I looked up at him.

"Thanks. My mom bought this for me to go shopping."

"I see you also got your hair cut."

"You noticed." He nodded.

This is something I love about the football player. He may seem tough but he really does care. He notices when I paint my nails, when I cut my hair, even when I wear a new perfume. He pays attention to me. Not like other guys who just look at my chest. Well, he looks at that too but his eyes do drift up to my face.

"So... We are going to be spending a lot more time together these next few days." He said to me, sitting down next to me.

"That we are."

"I just hope you can put up with me for so long. You know how I can be."

"I know. I spend time with you one night and you want me again the next. You sure are insatiable."

"That wasn't what I meant." He said laughing.

"Maybe not, but you can't argue with it. I know why you called earlier."

"So? It isn't my fault you are so increadably sexy." I blushed.

"Oh stop. You know that isn't true."

"Yes it is. I did every thing short of a cold shower to get you off of my mind. The only thing that I could think of to help me was to call you and see if you could come over."

"Dash, I am the size of a little kid."

"So your short. Big deal. A lot of girls are."

"Yeah, when they are still in elementary and middle school."

"I mean adults. Kwan has a cousin who is in her thirties and she is shorter than you. She is only three feet tall."

"Really? _Only_ three feet?"

"Well, three feet and a few inches but I can't really remember. Besides, there is more to you than your height."

"You mean my breasts and ass."

"Those too. But also your personality. I don't mean the whole fake little kid act you pull to get what you want. I am talking about the real you."

"And what is the real me like?"

He opened his mouth to answer but there was a knock on my door. Pookie went over to it and sniffed the crack on the bottom of the door.

"Its open. Be careful of Pookie." I said to the person on the other side. The door opened to reveal my brother.

"The pizza is here. Come down and eat."

"Okay, thanks Jazz."

My brother left with Pookie following him.

"We should get going. We don't want to keep them waiting." I said to my boyfriend.

And with that I got up and left. The whole time I feel Dash's eyes following me.

 **DASH'S POINT OF VEIW**

Dinner was done and now I was back in Danny's room. It was pretty late so we were going to be getting ready for bed. She was currently in the shower and I would be next. I thought about the conversation she and I had when I got here. How could she honestly not see how _amazing_ she is? She is all I can think about day after day after day. She makes me want to be a better person. Before I realized that I had romantic feelings for her I was a bully. I took pleasure in hurting the weak. But then...

It was before she and I started dating in secrecy. I was bullying some nerds from chess club. She stopped me. She hadn't yet gotten her ghost powers and yet she stood up to me. She forced me aside and into an empty classroom. All I could do was stare at her. There she was, one of my best friends for the longest time as well as the shortest girl I know and she wasn't afraid of me. I completely dwarf her in size. Yet, unlike everyone else... She wasn't afraid of me. In fact, the way she was looking at me, I was _terrified_ of her.

"Dash Baxter, what the _hell_ is wrong with you? How much longer do you plan on going on like this? You are getting too old for this shit. Bullying is a serious matter. You could really cause those kids serious harm or worse, cause them to harm themselves. If they _kill_ themselves because you were picking on them, can you live with the guilt? And what if they tell? Are you really prepared to go to jail?"

"I won't go to jail." I had said to her.

But I hadn't been too sure. She was scaring me with her talk of suicide and self harm. But as scared as I was becoming, I was also confused. She was yelling at me for bullying and yet she had asked me how I would deal with them dying or hurting themselves. She even asked me if I could handle going to prison.

"You don't know that. Right now every one let's you do what you want but that won't last forever. One of these days the teachers are going to stop looking the other way."

"Why do you care what happens to me?"

Her face turned so red in about two seconds. I have known her since we were kids and I never saw her face blush that quickly.

"I don't okay. So don't get any stupid ideas. It isn't like I like you or anything."

I then got it. She was right. She didn't like me. She loved me the same way I loved her. After this thought ran through my head, I lost track of my actions. One moment I was looking at her and the next I am pulling her against me and kissing her. Luckily she didn't push me away.

That day I swore to never bully again. And we became a couple. However transitioning from friends to more is hard. Not to mention our friends hate each other. She also is with what is known as the "loser crowd" while I am at the top of the popularity food chain. She didn't want to bring me down and I didn't want our friends to try and push us to the point of breaking up when we only got together.

There really isn't much else to the story. She is my everything. Now how can I convince her of this?

 **DANNY'S POINT OF VIEW**

I walked into my room after my shower to find Dash sitting on my bed petting Pookie. He looked deep in thought and I didn't want to disturb him but it was his turn to take a shower. I cleared my throat and he looked at me. Immediately his eyes raked over my body. I must have made quite a sight. I was wearing a pair of fluffy pink and purple ghost pajama pants that my parents made for me and a matching pink t-shirt that said GHOSTS... YEAH WE FENTONS HUNT THEM. I had on my cupcake slippers and was towel drying my hair. Pretty soon my mother would be coming up to brush it and put it in a braid. I'd do it myself but I can't braid my own hair. It is _way_ too long even after my hair cut.

The corner of Dash's mouth perked up once he fully absorbed the sight of me. It took him a while. Too long if you ask me. It isn't like I am tall, there isn't much of me to look at.

"Shower is free. I suggest you hop in now." I said to him.

He simply nodded, grabbed his stuff, and left almost as if in a trance. Shortly after my mother walked in. We sat on my bed, her brushing my hair, me petting Pookie and thinking.

Earlier before we went down stairs he was going to say something to me. A million possibilities ran through my head. He doesn't think I am attractive. He hates me for what I've become. He wishes I would leave him alone. He doesn't want to be around me any more. He doesn't want to be a couple anymore. He wants a new girlfriend. One that he doesn't have to be with in secret. He has had me and now he wants someone else. Someone bigger and better who can fill his needs as a man. He doesn't love me anymore...

I gasped softly. What if I lost his love. He tells me that he loves me often. The last time was... Well... I don't remember.

"He doesn't love me anymore." I muttered under my breath.

Mom finished my hair. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What was that honey?" She asked me.

I shook my head. Tears were starting to stream down my face. I removed my slippers which were still on my feet and curled under the covers of my bed making sure to keep my face hidden.

"Goodnight. Love you. Tell daddy that I love him and said goodnight."

"Okay. I love you too." She said before leaving my room.

 _I love you too_. Words that I wanted to hear but not from her. Oh Dash. Where did I go wrong to make you not love me anymore?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so obviously this is the next chapter. It took me a long time to figure out how to get down what I wanted to be said.**

 **So, there is some fluff followed by smut in this chapter. I am still learning how to transition talking into sex so if it seems a little bit rushed or fixed I am sorry. Also you get to see a bit of Jazz's thoughts at the end. All in all I am pretty proud of how this turned out. So, enjoy.**

 **I don't own the rights to Danny phantom.**

 **DASH'S POINT OF VIEW**

I stood under the stream of hot water pouring from the shower head trying to think of ways to get Danny to see how utterly amazing she is while running soap all over my body. I want it to be romantic. This can't be an on the spot thing. I need to plan and figure out the right way to do this. Should I take her out to dinner? That could risk us getting found out. Should I buy her something? That might not work either. She doesn't really care for material things. Damn it. Think Dash, think! I need to do something really special. Something only I can do for her. At this thought, my dick twitched.

"Something other than fuck her." I mumbled at it.

I sighed. Every other time of day I am a hopeless romantic. When I really need to be romantic however I come up with nothing. I suck as a boyfriend.

I began washing my hair and mopeing. What am I going to do? And when I return to Danny's room, what am I going to say to her. I need to make sure she knows I love her. I guess telling her that and giving her a good night kiss might be my only option. I rinsed my hair and made sure that there were no suds anywhere on me before shutting off the water. I got out, dried off, and got dressed. I then grabbed my things and went to Danny's room. Once there, I entered without knocking and started putting my things away. Once that was done I looked over at Danny on her bed.

She was lying down under the covers facing away from me. I could barely see Pookie standing in front of her kissing her face. She was awake, I could tell. By the way her body shook with her every breath I could see that she was crying.

 _Oh shit._

I quickly walked over to her and put my hand on her side.

"Danny, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Come on Danny, I don't know what to do when you cry. How do I get you to stop? I love you and I don't want you to be upset."

She froze. Did I say something wrong? Should I have just not have said anything? Danny sat up and looked at me.

"What?" She sniffled. "What did you just say?"

I blinked.

"I don't want you to be upset?"

"No, before that."

"Come on Danny I don't know what to do when you cry?"

"No, after that."

"How do I get you to stop?"

She was getting frustrated I could tell. Well, I was confused. What did I say to cause this sudden change? The tears were flowing slower now and she looked hopeful. She sighed and the palm of her right hand met her forehead.

"No, moron, the part right after that. The only part you somehow missed."

"I love you and?"

"You love me? Really?"

"Of course I do. With all my heart. Why do you seem surprised by that? I tell you that all the time."

She looked at her lap.

"Not recently. I can't even remember the last time you said it."

I looked down at her shocked. Has it really been that long? Shit. I really am the _worst_ boyfriend ever. How could I have not noticed this?

"Well, I do. You mean the world to me. If something were to happen to you... I don't know what I would do." I told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You may not know this, but when you are out there fighting ghosts I always get so worried. One of these days you might get seriously hurt. That _terrifies_ me. I want to protect you but I know I can't. I feel helpless. I can't do anything to protect you. All I can do is give you my love and encouragement. That is it."

"But Dash, that is more than enough. That is all I need from you. I love you so much. Just hearing you say that you love me back gives me all the strength I need."

I smiled and leaned in towards her. I tilted her face so it was turned towards me and kissed her. She sighed into the kiss and pressed her lips against mine harder. Her hand started to run up my thigh.

"You know, we never got to work on your 'hip thrusts' like we were going to. It seems like a shame. You were working out _so_ hard not to finish your work out." She said, her lips still pressed against mine.

I looked at her shocked. Less than five minutes ago she was crying her eyes out thinking that I don't love her, and now she wants to have _sex_ with me? I don't understand girls. Well, if she really wants to...

"Oh yeah?" I asked her, trying to play it cool.

"Yeah. And I know how much you hate not finishing your workouts."

"Well, I did just take a shower. I don't know if getting all sweaty again is a good idea. Especially with your family in the house."

"True. Though I doubt you or anyone else would mind you being a bit sweaty. You could always take a quick shower in the morning. As for my family, we could lock the door and work on your thrusting quietly."

I thought about this. _Never_ has she ever been able to keep quiet. However, I don't think she ever really tried. Besides, it might be exciting to do it in a house full of people. I smiled at her and locked the door quietly. I returned to her side and slowly brought my face close to hers. She started at my lips the whole time. I smirked. She was starting to look impatient. I kept my lips from her for a moment more before finally kissing her.

 **DANNY'S POINT OF VIEW**

I gasped into the kiss. He had been moving so slowly to drive me crazy. I knew he was going to kiss me, I just didn't know when. And then he paused and I was about to grab his head and bring his face to mine when he lowered his sweet lips down the last millimeter towards mine.

I tangled my fingers in his still damp hair. Pookie, as if sensing what we planed on doing, got off my bed and lied down in his own. Dash pressed his body and mine against my bed making me moan softly.

"Remember, if we are going to do this without getting caught, you need to be quiet. Your parents are right next door." He whispered.

And this was true. My parents had always wanted to be close to me and my brother. While my room was next to theirs, Jazz's has always been across the hall from them. If anything ever happens to either of us they could be there in an instant.

I nodded at Dash and he slowly kissed me again and again. I let him set the pace. He seemed to be content going slow and I didn't want to ruin the mood by snapping at him to go faster. Not yet anyway.

His lips were soft but full of passion. Passion that I returned. Before it knew it his hand was running up my ribs under my shirt. His other hand was pulling my shirt up my torso and I lifted my body and arms so that he could remove my shirt completely. I forgot that I wasn't wearing a bra and Dash's eyes darkened at the sight of my bare upper body. He moved his lips down my face, to my neck, and lower. I clenched my teeth shut to help silence the moan that escaped my mouth as his teeth gently nipped one of my nipples. I was starting to get a tingly feeling between my thighs. But I knew that it wouldn't be too long before the tingling would turn into unbelievable pleasure.

Dash continued to pay attention to my breasts. He lightly bit and sucked them. When he pulled away it was to rid himself of his own shirt. Immediately my hands started to roam his abs. _God._ I love seeing him without his shirt. I could sit all day just staring at a topless Dash. For a boy who is only fifteen almost sixteen, he sure does have a nice six pack.

Dash brought me out of my thoughts about his body by kissing his way back up to my lips. I opened my mouth to grant his tongue access when he ran it along my lips. We kissed for a little bit, his hands both playing with my breasts and mine tracing his chiseled chest and abs. Eventually he pulled away. I looked up at him confused. He stopped moving his hands though he didn't remove them from my body. When I was about to ask him what was wrong, he spoke.

"You said before that you weren't sexy, right?" I nodded. He removed one of his hands and grabbed my left wrist. He then moved it to his crotch where he pressed my hand against his pajama pants where his member was hidden. His cock poked my hand immediately because of how erect he was. I looked at where my hand was and blinked. He was really hard. His pants actually looked a bit uncomfortable.

"We have only been making out for a little bit and already I want you so badly. Don't you get it? I can't control myself when I am around you. You drive me _crazy._ So I don't want to hear you say that you aren't sexy or attractive or anything like that because of your height, got it. If I wanted to be with someone tall I would date a dude. Got it?"

I felt my eyes become watery as I nodded. Then I smiled.

"A dude, huh?" I asked him.

"Well, maybe a girl from the basketball team. But that isn't the point. The point is that I love you for who you are. I wouldn't change a thing." And with that he started kissing me again.

I kept my hand pressed against his member while he moved his hand up and down my side. Every once in a while he would press himself into my hand harder. I knew that his pants were uncomfortable so I used both hands to start pushing them down his body. He got the hint and removed them completely. He then started to kiss my breasts again. I arched into his mouth and he started to kiss lower to the waist band of my pants. He slowly pulled them from my body. I lifted my hips to help him and soon the only things keeping him from me were his boxers and my panties. Soon however they too were gone.

"I don't want to do hand stuff. I just want you." I told Dash.

"Are you wet enough?" He touched me where I wanted him most. He spread my moisture around a little bit causing me to gasp and moan ever so softly before he moved from the bed. I looked at him confused. He walked towards his bags and a moment later a pack of condoms was in his hand. He walked back over to me while ripping into the package and removing one. He placed the box on my nightstand and ripped into the package. As he slipped the condom on he lied back down between my legs where he belonged instead of halfway across the room.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just remember, be quiet." He said before slowly slipping into me.

My gasp was automatic. He kissed my neck as he moved slow and gentle. He grabbed my legs and rapped them around his waist making his thrusts deeper. his lips met mine again and I softly moaned into his mouth. Every time he moved inside of me he brushed long against my g-spot. It was really hard to keep quiet. A lot harder than I thought. However when he grunted I was glad to know I wasn't the only one struggling to be silent.

 _"God,_ you are so _tight."_ He whispered.

"No, you are just so damn _big."_ I said just as silently.

After that we were silent. Our mouths rubbed against each other and mine took in his tongue again. He continued to thrust slowly and sweetly. It was torture not being able to go all out, but that didn't stop orgasm from bubbling up inside me. With only a few more strokes of his dick against my g-spot I came. My nails dug into his back. My back arched off the bed. My eyes clenched shut. But, most importantly, my cry of pleasure was cut off by Dash's mouth. When he came shortly after I did my mouth did the same for him.

We stayed like that for a little bit, both of us still light headed from our orgasms. Eventually though Dash got out of me and slipped off the condom. He tied the end like a person would a full balloon and threw it away in my trash next to my desk. He moved the papers inside of it to cover up the only physical evidence of our love making while I got dressed. After he was done, he put his pajamas back on and lied next to me on the bed. We snuggled for a little bit before he decided that we better get some sleep. He opened the window to help get rid of the smell of sex from the room and unlocked the door. He then kissed me goodnight, told me he loved me, and lied down under the blanket of the bed I made him. I told him that I love him as well and wished both him and Pookie a good night. When I closed my eyes I was happy. Happy, content, and sexually satisfied.

 **JAZZ'S POINT OF VIEW**

After Mom braided Danny's hair for the night she came down to the kitchen where Dad and I were sitting down talking. He was trying to get me see how fun ghost hunting can be.

"Dad, I am sorry, really I am, but I am just not interested. We have more important matters to worry about right now and even if we didn't, I don't really care about ghosts." I turned towards my Mom. "How is she?"

Mom sat down in the chair across from Dad. She put her face in her hands and shook her head. Dad and I looked at each other worried. When Mom lifted up her head she looked so sad.

"She started crying right before I left. I was going to ask her what was wrong but I got the vibe that staying in there would only make her feel worse." Mom told us.

"My poor Danirincess. Why won't she just let us help?" Dad asked.

"Well, Dash is here to help her. Hopefully he will succeed. The worst thing he could do is make things worse but at this point, I don't think there is a worse." I said.

We talked a bit more about our growing concerns for Danny before Mom and Dad decided to go out and do a nightly patrol. I made myself a cup of hot tea before climbing the stairs to my room. I had heard Dash get out of the shower and return to Danny's room a little while ago. I took a sip from my drink and stopped in front of my little sister's bedroom. I debated whether or not I should say goodnight to them when suddenly I heard the soft sound of my sister moaning. I put my ear to the door but didn't hear anything. However, my curiosity caused my feet to move to my parents room, put down my drink, and press my ear to the wall where I knew the exact spot where Danny's bed was on the other side. For a while I didn't hear anything. I thought that the moan was just in my head when I heard Dash grunt. What the hell are they doing that caused my sister to moan and him to grunt? I was at a lost. Next I heard mumbling. I wish I could hear what they were saying. More time passed and I heard Danny moan followed by Dash moaning himself shortly after. I stood there for a while before I heard Dash say that they should get some sleep. I stepped away from the wall, grabbed my tea, and went to my room. I didn't bother with a shower. I was too deep in thought. What could they possibly have been doing to be making those noises? Tomorrow while they are out on their run I will search Danny's room and see if I can figure it out.

Maybe having a guy stay in my sister's room wasn't such a good idea, even if it is to help her out.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooooo sorry this took so long. I knew where I wanted the chapter to end but it took forever to get there. At the end I was just about done. So, if you notice the writing quality drop, I am sorry. I tried to make it better but I don't really think that worked.**

 **On another note, school started up again so I honestly have no idea when I will be updating either of my two stories. Before I could hope for at least once a month each but now I don't know. I currently have two study halls so maybe I'll be able to make good progress.**

 **Now that that is out of the way, I don't own the rights to Danny Phantom.**

 **JAZZ'S POINT OF VIEW**

That night I hardly slept. I couldn't stop thinking about the noises I heard coming from my baby sister's room. In the back of my mind I felt like I knew what had been going on in there, but the rest of my mind refuses to acknowledge the suspicion. My kid sister is exactly that. A kid. She is the most innocent person in the world. Dash however... He is a guy. Being one myself I know how they are. They are perverted, nasty, and very immature. Of course I am not a good example of those three traits. I pride myself on my manners and how mature I am. Sadly though I find my mind drifting to inappropriate things dealing with the female anatomy. Dash may not be nasty but he is still a boy.

Eventually morning came and I got ready. Once I deemed myself school ready I went down to the kitchen. Mom, Dad, and Dash were already there. Mom was making breakfast. Dad was trying to talk to Dash about ghosts to Dash while the quarterback himself was making a protein shake. I sat down at the table after saying "Morning everyone."

"Morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" Mom asked me.

"Not really well. I had a lot on my mind."

"Were you thinking about ghosts?" Dad questioned.

"No, I was thinking about Danny."

"Oh, yeah, she was crying last night. Dash, did she say anything to you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She was pretty upset. We talked it out and it turned out to be a misunderstanding. It is all good." Dash replied to my Dad's question. I then asked one of my own.

"What was the misunderstanding about?"

Dash seemed to hesitate. It took him a while to answer.

"Just girl stuff." He answered lamely.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Just then, Danny walked in the room looking the happiest I've ever seen her. She was wearing a pretty purple dress that had pink flowers embroidered on it. She had her hair down and held away from her face with a headband the same purple of the dress. On her feet was a pair of pink ballet flats. In short she looked utterly adorable. In her hands was a plastic container.

"Morning Danny, what do you have there?" I asked my little sister.

"A container this guy I know gave me cupcakes in. I promised I would wash it and give it back to him today." She explained.

"Here, let me wash it for you."

I got up, took the container from her and went to start washing. The frosting was a little hard to get off but soon enough it was clean.

"There you go." I handed her the container.

She thanked me and turned to Dash who had started drinking his protein shake. She walked over to him and asked what he was drinking.

"A protein shake to help me gain weight that will turn into muscle as I work out. Want to try some? It could help you with your weight issues." Dash told her.

Danny nodded and took a sip. She made a noise to indicate that she liked it and Dash started to make her one of her own.

"Breakfast is ready." Mom said.

We all sat at the table and ate. When it was time to go I walked with Danny and Dash to school. I let them walk in front of me while I watched how they interacted. They seemed to be talking about the run they were going on after school. They were deciding where they were going to run. Danny suggested the park.

"Yeah, we can run there and then on the way back we can stop at that new ice cream place that just opened up." Dash told her.

She smiled and nodded.

We arrived at school and all I could do was wait for the day to end so I could snoop through Danny's room.

 **DASH'S POINT OF VIEW**

That morning when Danny and I woke up I was surprised to find that it was a little awkward between us. It was like we didn't know what to say to each other. Luckily that only lasted a moment or two before we burst out laughing. We were being ridiculous. The two of us were lying down in our beds looking at each other blinking. I was trying to figure out what to say to her and she was trying to figure out what to say to me. This was the first time we were ever together the morning after sex. We were hardly together afterwards to begin with.

Once the awkwardness was gone we both got up. I kissed her long and hard on the lips before we started getting ready for school. I finished first and headed down to make my protein shake. My dad buys me the mix twice every month. It helps to gain weight to turn into muscle after working out. When Danny came down there was some talking and then I made her a shake too. We all had breakfast and went to school.

When we got to school my friends saw me arrive with Danny. They started asking me questions about as to why I was with her this early in the morning. When I explained to them that I was staying over her house in her room they started asking me questions about her room and What she wore to bed. I answered them all mostly truthfully. When Kwan asked if I was going to make a move on her I told him that as long as her room is next to her parents' room then I wouldn't. Like that was truthful. Just last night when I hadn't even been there for a day she and I already screwed. Not like we hadn't before but that was the first time in her room.

Eventually the discussion moved to Danny's upcoming birthday party. Kwan, Vincent, and the other guys on the football team were asking me if I could try and figure out what they should get her. I agreed and we went to other topics.

The school day eventually ended and I waited for Danny and Jazz before walking back to their house. Danny wasn't in a good mood. She apparently did not enjoy having to get checked out by the school nurse for her personal medical issues.

"Do you still want to go for our run?" I asked her.

She nodded excitedly and I smiled. God I love her. She is so cute, even when she isn't trying. To make it even better, she isn't faking it. This is one of the rare times when she is actually being herself. In other words, she isn't hiding behind a mask of cuteness. Her cuteness is the face behind the false smiles and the false laughs. Hell, even the false voice.

When we arrived at her house we all went in and upstairs. Danny and I went to her room while Jazz went to his. While Danny changed in her room I changed in the bathroom. I put on my usual workout shorts with pockets for my wallet and phone as well as a short sleeve shirt. Walking out and back into her room I saw Danny in short red running shorts and a white tank top. She now had her running shoes on and was ready to go. I put my school cloths down on my bag and we headed out.

It was nice. We ran at a pace slightly faster than a jog by each other's side the entire time. Eventually we made it to the park and got a drink of water from a nearby fountain. We hung out there goofing off before heading off to get the ice cream.

It was odd. This was the first time we went out alone together. Being in a secret relationship is hard. You can't really go out much with the person your with out of risk of being seen. So that makes going out on actual dates nearly impossible.

"You know, this is the first thing we've done that could qualify as a date." Danny said to me.

We were sitting at an outdoor table eating our ice cream. She had gotten a large soft serve chocolate cone while I got a large soft serve strawberry cone.

"I know. I'm sorry about that." I told her truthfully.

"Don't be. I knew the moment we started dating in secret that it wasn't going to be easy."

"Yeah but I feel bad we haven't gone out much. I'm your boyfriend and I am barely with you."

"I wouldn't say that. Maybe not out in public but we are together enough."

"That isn't what I mean. Remember yesterday how I told you that I am a guy?"

"Yes but you didn't need to tell me that. I already knew I wasn't dating a girl."

I looked at her.

"You don't remember the conversation we had outside the school do you."

She blushed.

"I remember something about _cupcakes_ and _lunch_ and _cupcakes_..."

"How you kissed what's his name on the cheek?"

"And how you were all mad at me and insinuating that I was a whore."

"I didn't-"

"You asked me if someone gave me a life time supply of cupcakes if I would have sex with them."

"Okay, yes, I did say that but I was just mad."

"Does that mean next time I get mad I can accuse you of being a man-whore and a cheater because you let Paulina cling to you?"

"I do not let her cling to me."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you-"

"This wasn't where I was hoping this discussion would go. I was hoping to get into how I am a guy who is dating a very attractive girl and I want to rub it in every other guy's faces. That way they know you are off limits."

"Yeah... That is a _long_ ass way from what we were talking about. But sweet." I smiled. "Though that doesn't change the fact that you let Paulina drape herself all over you." I stopped smiling.

"I do not."

"You do too."

"Your ice cream is dripping."

She made a high pitch sound and rushed to eat her frozen treat.

 **JAZZ'S** **POINT OF VIEW**

Danny and Dash were out on their run and mom and dad were in the basement working on a new invention. I had my window of opportunity marked. I made my way from my room to my little sister's.

The room seemed in order despite the fact that two people and a dog were staying in there. I looked on the desk, on her bed, and even in her closet. However, nothing seemed odd. I heard a rustling and a small crash near her desk. I turned around quickly thinking it was Danny only to find that Pookie had knocked over her trash bin.

"Good boy." I praised and pet his head.

I leaned over the trash can and started looking at the contents. This again was normal. Just paper. I thought my search was pointless until I saw something made of what looked like rubber. I pulled out a pair of latex gloves out of my back pocket, put them on and grabbed it. In doing so the paper that had been used to help hide it even after the bin fell slipped off revealing a used latex condom.

I am going to kill Dash.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am soooooo sorry that this took so long. Between updating my other story and school I didn't get to write much. However, because more people read this story than my other one I am going to start updating this story before the other. Now, I know this chapter is short but I already have a decent amount done on the next chapter which will hopefully be longer. If not, then I am sorry.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom.**

 **DANNY'S POINT OF VIEW**

When we got home, Dash and I burst through the door panting. He closed it behind him and we both rushed to the kitchen practically tripping over ourselves. Dash and I both grabbed a bottle of water and chugged the water down.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best idea we ever had." Dash painted.

By this he means the idea to race each other to my front door step. Now we were both exhausted and about to pass out.

"We're home!" I yelled once I could breath normally again.

My parents came up from their lab.

"How did the run go?" My mom asked.

"Great until we decided to race home from that new ice cream place. I feel like my body is on fire." Dash said.

"Who won?" Dad asked.

"I don't think anyone won. By the time we reached the street we were both exhausted to the point we were holding onto each other for support." I told them.

"Well, the bathroom is free so you two can shower. Danny can used the one in our room and Dash can use the one in the hallway." Mom said to us.

We both nodded and went to my room. Once there I opened the door. Oddly enough I was greeted by the sight of my brother.

"Hey Jazz, what are you doing in here?" I greeted.

"Oh nothing. I heard something fall over in here and found that Pookie knocked over your trash bin. I started putting the items from your trash back in the bin but I started so find some things I didn't want to touch even with gloves on."

I didn't understand. I looked at Dash to see if he had a clue. He was pale. Obviously he was getting something that I wasn't. What could be in my trash that was so bad?

With a confused look on my face, I walked over to the left over trash on my floor next to the bin. That is when I saw it.

The used condom from last night. Now I get why Dash was so pale. My brother found our used condom.

"Care to explain why that was in your garbage little sis?" Jazz asked. I looked at him and then back to the condom. I only had one thing to say:

 _"Please_ don't tell mom and dad."

 **DASH'S** **POINT OF VIEW**

I am dead. I am seriously dead. I should have done something with the condom to hide it better. How could I have thought it would be fine in the trash? I guess putting it on the bottom wasn't the right thing to do. Maybe I should have wrapped it up complete with tape to keep it from being seen.

And of course, the dog that never goes through trash just _had_ to knock over the bin the one time I desperately needed him not to.

"Please don't tell mom and dad." Danny said to her brother, cutting through my thoughts.

I closed the still open door to keep her parents from hearing what was going on. That was the last thing we need right now.

"Don't tell them what? That the guy who is supposed to _help_ my sister get better took advantage of her last night?"

No one spoke for a moment. Is that what Jazz thinks? The nerve of some people.

 _"What?"_ Danny said.

"That is the only thing that makes sense. After all, I highly doubt that you know what you did and the implications of it."

"You do know that I would _never_ do something to Danny that she didn't want me to do, right? I didn't take advantage of her." I said.

"And I know exactly what we were doing. I am not an idiot. I had sex with my boyfriend. We don't want to have kids right now so we used a condom to prevent his sperm from coming into contact with the eggs my body releases every month." Danny told her brother with a very professional attitude.

Jazz and I just looked at her. He was probably shocked that he was wrong about something. I was looking at her because she just told her brother that I was her boyfriend. That and all she had to say was that we didn't want to have any kids. I don't really think she had to go into the whole thing about my sperm and her eggs.

Danny looked at her brother smugly before she noticed I was staring at her. She returned my look of shock with one of confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"You just dropped the whole boyfriend bomb on your brother." I told her.

"I did?"

"You did."

"Well... um... do we _have_ to keep it a secret? I mean come on..."

"Your the one who still wants to keep it a secret, not me. Remember the talk we had earlier?"

"About Paulina draping herself all over you and you not doing anything about it?"

"No, about me being a guy and so on. And I don't let her drape herself all over me."

"Yes you do." Jazz said, snapping out of his shock.

"See! Two against one. You do."

"You really do. I thought you and Paulina were a thing, not you and my sister." He buried his head in his hands. "I need to go over everything I know. My little sister, sexually active and dating and actually aware of what is going on." Jazz muttered.

"Hey!" Danny snapped.

"I guess it shouldn't be surprising. She is fourteen. I guess I just don't want to admit that she is growing up. She is getting older. She isn't that little girl she was."

"Well, of course she isn't. She may not show it, but she is more aware to what is going on than everyone gives her credit for. Now we could go into how she uses that to her advantage but let's save that for another time. The thing is the only thing that hasn't changed about her is her height. Everything else though Jazz... Well, she is getting older and maturing. But, she will always be your little sister. And she will always need you." I said. I moved to go comfort him with my hand on his shoulder but thought better of it. He might snap out of his... whatever this is called... and go back to the fact that he found a condom in the trash and that I had used it with his sister.

And quite frankly, I don't want to die.

"I know she will always need me. I am older and her brother. I will always be there for her."

Danny hugged her brother and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now about the condom..."

That snapped him back to reality. Danny, I love you, but couldn't you have kept your cute little mouth shut?

 **JAZZ'S POINT OF VIEW**

In my little spout of self doubt and disbelief over my sister growing up I had completely forgotten the matter at hand.

"You're not going to tell mom and dad, right?" My sister asked me.

I looked at her. To be honest telling our parents hadn't come to mind. I was going to handle it with her and kill Dash after it was all settled. But that was when I thought he took advantage of my sister. Now... I don't know what to think.

"I won't tell mom and dad. Just... if I ask you not to have sex anymore will you actually agree and keep your promise?" I asked the two of them.

Dash looked at the ground scratching his neck.

"I'd try." He said.

I looked to my sister. She didn't even give me that much. She was slowly shaking her head.

"You can't even give me a half decent answer?" I asked her.

"I did better than a half decent answer. I gave you a definite no. That is a very decent response."

"You couldn't at least lie to me? Or what about what Dash said. He said he would try."

"Look, just because you don't like the answer I gave doesn't mean that I am going to change it. I said no. He said he would try but I can tell you that his abstinence won't last more than a day. Especially since I said no."

I guess my face must have shown my disgust because Dash came over to Danny and I and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Um... Danny? I don't think you needed to tell your brother that. In fact I am positive that you don't need to tell your brother that. There are things you tell family and that is not one of those things." He said.

She looked at him.

"What did I say?" She asked.

Great. Just like my sister to talk and not pay attention to what she is saying.

"You pretty much told him that we were going to have sex within the next day." Dash informed her.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did." I confirmed.

"Sorry. But well, if I am being honest..."

I got up.

"I can't listen to this any more. I am going to my room where I will try to forget this day ever happened." I started walking to the door. "Oh, and Dash?"

He looked at me. I glared at him.

"Hurt my sister and I'll kill you." I said before leaving the room.

I probably should have stayed to make sure he understood, but I couldn't stand being in my sister's room any more. From now on I don't think I will be able to be in my sister's room without remembering the sounds I heard last night. Thank God I didn't tell them I heard them. Who knows what my sister would say without realizing?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I am so sorry this took so long. I had no inspiration. It feels like eternity since I updated last so I won't hold you any longer.**

 **I don't own the rights to Danny Phantom.**

 **DASH'S POINT OF VIEW**

The talk with Jazz went a lot better than I thought it was going to go when I walked into Danny's room. I had thought I was going to die. I could still feel my heart racing nearly ten minutes after he left.

Danny and I were sitting on her bed in silence. She had gotten rid of her trash almost the moment after her brother went to his room to try and get back to his normal mental state. Pookie the Traitor was sitting in between us getting his back rubbed by Danny.

"I feel like we were going to do something when we came in here but with Jazz I forgot everything." She said.

"We were going to take a shower to get the sweat off of us from our run." I told her.

"Oh yeah."

She started to get her things ready for her shower. When she was ready she went to the bathroom. I sat on her bed for a long moment. I had taken over petting Pookie even though he betrayed me.

"Next time bud you are going to be out of the room." I told him.

He sighed and I looked at him.

"I hope you didn't knock the trash over to teach Danny and I a lesson about locking you in here with us when we were going at it." I said.

He obviously didn't reply, though he _did_ look guilty. Too guilty for a dog to be innocent. I stopped petting him.

"You know Pookie, I love you but you can be a jerk."

I was so busy talking to the dog I didn't hear the door open.

"Talking to the dog Dash. Someone needs to get you a girlfriend." I heard Sam say.

I looked up and sure enough Sam and Tucker were standing in the doorway. They both just let themselves in without knocking.

"Hey, they have this new thing called knocking. You should try it some time." I replied.

"Sam, be nice. The last thing I need is to get beaten up at Danny's house." Tucker told his friend.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here Dash?" The goth asked me.

"You mean Danny didn't tell you?" I questioned back.

"Tell us what?"

"I am staying here for the next week and a half. I'm surprised she didn't mention it."

The two guys looked at each other. They didn't seem that surprised. Tucker sighed and walked deeper into the room.

"Where is Danny?" He asked, trying to look braver than he actually is. Trying and failing. Horribly.

"In the shower so if you want to talk to her you have to wait." I watched as Tucker sat on the desk chair and Sam on the floor. It was going to be a very uncomfortable half hour.

 **SAM'S POINT OF VIEW**

Tucker and I had decided to talk to Danny and see if everything was okay with her. She was acting funny at school. It was like she was oozing happiness. I am glad she was doing better than yesterday but the switch was a bit alarming as well. At school we tried asking her about it and she all but said that it wasn't any of our business.

And so here we are. In Danny's room. With Dash of all people. And no Danny. Time well spent.

We spent the first five minutes in silence. Tucker managed to get lost in his tech. That left Dash and I to sit and stare at each other.

"Look, did you two come over to get something or to talk to Danny because she just got in the shower before you got here so it might be a while." Dash said to us.

"We came to talk to her. Not like it is your business."

Dash looked like he was about to reply but there was a knock at the door. It opened and Mrs. Fenton walked in.

"Hey boys, Danny in the shower in the hall?" She asked and we nodded. "Okay, Jack and I are going out for a few hours on an errand run. Dash, do you need anything?" Dash shook his head. "Alright, I don't think Danny needs anything. We are out of cupcakes so I'll make sure we get some of those. You kids have fun." She said before shutting the door.

"Wait!" Dash yelled.

"Does Danny know that you two are leaving and that these two are here?" He asked.

"No, I will tell her now so she knows to hurry up."

And with that she left again and we were thrown back into silence.

Okay, normally I love awkward silences, but this was just unbearable. The pressure in the room was so high that I thought we were going to start falling through the ground.

Ten more minutes passed like this. Dash got up and headed to the door.

"I'm going to tell Danny to hurry." He said.

He left the door open behind him. Pookie followed him they went to talk to Danny. Because I don't trust Dash (Tucker and I are convinced he will blab on Danny's secret) I stood, opened the door, and leaned against the doorway. From my spot I could see Dash knocking on the door.

 **DANNY'S POINT OF VIEW**

Can't a girl take a shower in peace?

First my mom to tell me that she and Dad are going out and that Sam and Tucker are here, now someone else!

"What?" I snapped at the person knocking at the door, expecting it to be my brother or father or mother again.

"Can you hurry up? I don't think Sam, Tucker and I can spend any more time alone together in your room." Dash said.

I sighed, got out of the shower, walked over to the door, made my head go intangible, and popped it through the door before making it tangible again. Only my neck was intangible so that I could move.

"Well, I am sorry. But it takes a while for me to wash my body and my hair." I told him.

"Your hair I understand, but you don't have much body. It shouldn't be taking this long."

"Well _excuse_ me for trying to _enjoy_ my shower."

"You don't have to enjoy it. You have to hurry up."

"But my muscles are sore from all that running."

And they were. My legs felt like leg and my arms were stiff from moving them back and forth for too long.

His face softened from the little angry scowl he had been giving me.

"Yeah, mine too. Later I will give you a massage, alright?" He said, his voice lowered.

I looked back and forth through the hall. I saw Sam looking at us with his head tilted. Guilt ran through me. I have been keeping my relationship with Dash a secret from even them. Blowing them off when they want to hang out. I know that I need to tell them. Not like they will handle it well. There will most definitely be yelling.

Best to do it now before my parents come home and hear.

I felt my resolve soften as I sighed.

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute." I told Dash before making my head intangible and going back to the shower. I quickly scrubbed the parts of me that I hadn't gotten to and went to work on my hair. I carefully washed it to avoid any knots forming since my mom was going to be gone for a while. Once I was officially free of sweat I turned the water off, got out, got dressed in my normal cloths, cleaned up the bathroom for Dash, and went to my room. He was getting his things ready for a shower.

"The shower is all yours brat." I told him.

"Oh yeah, I'm the brat here. If that's the case then you are the stubborn brat in the room." He replied.

"Just go take your shower. And I'm not stubborn!"

He left with a smile on his face. Sam and Tucker were watching the whole exchange. Tucker shook his head.

"I can't believe that the two of you are friends. It just seems unnatural." Tucker said to me.

"Well... He is kind of a bit more than that..." I mumbled loudly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked sitting down on my bed.

"Know how I haven't been hanging out with you guys as much as I usually do?"

They nodded so I continued.

 _"Well..._ I have been spending that time with Dash."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with what you said before?" Sam asked.

 _"Well..."_

"Okay stop saying that."

"What, well?"

"Yes, every time you say that you drag it out and your voice gets higher in pitch."

"Oh, okay _we-"_

Sam cut me off with a dark look.

"Dash and I are kind of a thing. We've been dating for the past few months." I blurted out.

There was a long moment where no one spoke. They just looked at me before Tucker burst out laughing.

"Wow Danny, you really had me going for a minute there. You and Dash. Ahhh... No but seriously why _have_ you been avoiding us?" He said to me.

"Tucker... I think she is serious." Sam told him.

Tucker looked at me. Like, he really looked at me. He took in my posture which was uncomfortable. He studied my expression which showed my concern. Lastly, he took in the blush on my face. I was so uncomfortable.

"Are you serious Danny? Of all the guys you could have chosen you chose _Dash?"_ Tucker asked me.

A sudden flash of anger coursed through me. I know Dash used to be a bully but still. He isn't that bad.

"What is wrong with Dash?" I asked Tucker, my tone warning him to think before he speaks again.

"Seriously Danny? The guy is a jerk. Yeah, okay, he stopped shoving people into lockers and causing other physical pain but he still insults people on a daily basis. Not to mention the guy has Paulina plastered to him all day at school."

"I know about the Paulina thing. I have eyes. Jazz and I both already talked to him about it. Dash swears he didn't realize that she clings to him. He said he was going to talk to her about it."

"You told your brother about you and Dash but not us? Really?"

"I didn't mean to tell him!"

At this point I was getting hysteric and defensive. If it weren't for that I never would have said the following words that came out of my mouth.

"Pookie knocked my trash bin over and the stuff all fell out and my brother was putting the trash back in when he found the condom Dash and I used last night and he was in here and he thought Dash had taken advantage of me when I was the one who initiated it and he was threatening to kill Dash but I couldn't let that happen so I told him but I didn't mean to and I am sorry I didn't tell you two!"

I was catching my breath while my two best friends looked at me.

"You had sex with Dash?" Sam asked.

I looked at him. He looked as disgusted as he sounded.

"Sam-" I started.

Sam didn't want to listen to me. He got up and left the room. I heard him go down stairs and leave the house. I looked at Tucker.

"Tucker I-"

But he got up to leave too.

"I better check up on Sam. Call me when Dash isn't staying over here anymore and I will come over so we can hang out. Dash being here makes me nervous."

Before I could say anything he left the same way Sam did.

My two best friends. Gone. I felt myself tearing up. I collapsed on my bed and burried my head in my pillow before opening the faucet to my eyes and crying until there was nothing left. At one point I heard Jazz come in followed shortly after by Dash. They both tried to get me to calm down but I couldn't stop.

No matter what my brother and boyfriend did, I just couldn't get the looks my two best friends gave me out of my head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so um... this is really late. I am sorry! I couldn't get a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic idea out of my head. I had to stop this, write the one shot, and then resume this. It is finally done though. I will shut up now and let you read.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom.**

 **DASH'S POINT OF VIEW**

All night we all tried to figure out what was wrong with Danny. She was a mess. She cried for hours and when she finally stopped she wouldn't talk to anyone. Her hair had become a a rat's nest but she wouldn't let her mom brush it. Eventually she fell asleep but when morning came she didn't get up. She just kept groaning moaning every time someone shook her.

Don't get me wrong, I am _very_ used to hearing her moan. It has become my mission to be the cause of her moans in the bedroom. However these moans broke my heart. I hated seeing her like that. It was so bad that her parents let her stay home. That was how Jazz and I found ourselves walking to school together.

"Do you have any idea what Sam and Tucker might have said to her?" Jazz asked me.

I shook my head.

"It would be so much easier to help her if we knew what they said." He continued.

"Oh, trust me, I intend on finding out. If Danny won't tell us, then maybe Manson and Foley could shine some light as to what happened." I said, cracking my knuckles so that he would know just how I planned to ask them.

He sighed.

"Count me in." He said.

I stopped for a moment. Did I hear him correctly? Did Jayden Fenton, a known stick in the mud and a teacher's pet, just say that he wanted to help bully his sister's friends into confessing what they did.

Then again, he has always been overprotective of her.

"Okay then. When do you want to do it?" I asked as I started walking again.

"I don't know, when do you usually do this sort of thing?"

"In between classes, during classes, after school, and lunch. Any time that the teacher isn't looking."

"We'll do it at lunch time in the boy's bathroom then. The less people know about this the better. I will wait in the bathroom. Do you think you can get them in there?"

"Definetely."

And with that, we waited for lunch.

 **SAM'S POINT OF VIEW**

Danny didn't show up at school. At first we thought she was going to be late but when we saw Jazz and Dash they both glared at us.

"Something tells me we upset Danny." Tucker said to me.

"No, really? What was your first clue? The fact that she isn't here or the fact that Jazz and Dash both just glared at us?"

"We were pretty mean to her yesterday. I mean, you more than me, but still."

"What ever. She is the one overreacting. What are we, in elementary school?"

"Are you just mad because she is dating the quarterback of the football team and not you?"

I glared at him.

"Don't go there Tucker."

"So, that is a yes, then."

"No. I am mad because she kept this big of a secret from us. I mean, if I was dating someone I would tell the two of you."

"Maybe she hinted at it but we never understood what she meant."

"Tucker, she says things like that almost every day."

"Exactly. Maybe we just didn't realize she said it. Either way, we should give her a break. I am sure she had a good reason. Besides, we didn't exactly react well. I mean I politely left but you stormed out."

Just as Kwan walked by, I pushed his books out of his hand before blaming Tucker so that he would get slammed in his locker. I then proceeded to walk away, not wanting to deal with him any more.

With the exception of Tucker getting shoved into a locker by Kwan thanks to me, I was surprised that no bullies bothered us. Lunch was here and Tucker and I had just placed our trays on our table when an arm wrapped itself around my neck, choking me a little. Tucker made a little sound that let me know he was in the same situation as me. What ever was about to happen, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

 **DASH'S POINT OF VIEW**

When I walked into the lunch room Foley and Manson weren't there yet. I got my lunch and sat in my usual seat. I saw Jazz walk into the bathroom right as our two victims walked in. I let them grab their lunch. When they were almost to their table, I got up.

"Hey Dash, where are you going?" Vince asked.

"I have something I need to take care of. If any of you follow me you'll regret it." I ordered.

I left the table and headed over to collect those two jackasses. They had just put their trays on the table and were about to sit when I placed their necks in between my bent elbows.

"Hey you two. We need to have a chat." I said though clenched teeth.

I dragged them to the boy's bathroom and once they were in, Jazz closed the door and locked it. I threw the two of them on the floor. I proceeded to crack my knuckles and neck while Jazz stood beside me with his arms crossed. I am pretty sure we were both giving them death glares by the way both of them flinched into the ground.

"W-what is this about?" Sam asked.

I think the fact that Jazz was there going along with this is what really scared him. He knew what I could and would do, he didn't know about Jayden.

"Oh nothing much. We just want to know what you said to my little sister. That is it." Jazz said, his voice anything but friendly.

"She told us about her dating Dash and we though she was kidding. She then told us about how Jazz found out and we were mad that she told him and not us. Then she was talking about how he found out and then when she mentioned the condom Sam got this really disgusted look on his face and just left. Then I told her that I was going to check on Sam and that she should call me when Dash isn't there because he makes me nervous and I left. Look, I am sorry, really!" Tucker said hurriedly.

Jazz and I blinked.

"So... in other words, you are pretty so-so about the situation. Sam is the one that caused the issue." Jazz said slowly.

"Well I mean, her dating Dash works for me. She can keep him in line and not hurting me. He still makes me nervous."

I looked at Jazz.

"He isn't the problem. The way Sam reacted is probably why she is so upset." I said, trying to reason this out.

He nodded in agreement.

"Tucker you can go. Sam get off the floor for me?" He said.

I was curious as to what he was about to do. Tucker moved quickly towards the door but waited to see what Jazz was going to do, obviously wanting to know as badly as I did.

We didn't have to wait long.

The moment he was up, Jazz punched him square in the nose breaking it. Blood came gushing from his nose. I was shocked. I never would have thought him capable of that. Jazz shook his hand out and looked at me while Sam clutched his nose.

"I don't want you hitting him. Danny will find out about this. I am her brother. She knows how I am when it comes to her well being. While I know you are protective of her, she can break up with you. She is stuck with me." He said.

I was surprised. I never thought he would say something like that. I told him as much.

"Yeah well, I care about my sister and what makes her happy. As of now that is you. _Why_ I have no clue. Besides, if I hit you I will end up hurting myself more than you. I realized that last night. So, I have to work to make sure I never have to. I wanted to last night but like I said before. You are like a friggin rock."

"Um guys, Sam needs to go to the nurse. He is also bleeding all over the floor." Tucker said.

We both looked at Sam who was glaring at us. Jazz sighed.

"I'll take him to the nurse." He said.

"Tell the nurse that he slipped, fell, and as he was falling smashed his nose on the sink. It works every time." I told him.

He looked at me for a long moment before shaking his head. He grabbed Sam by the arm roughly and started dragging him out of the room. I left behind them and Tucker followed me. I started walking back to my table when I saw what I could never mistake as Danny's long black hair. Tucker stood next to me looking at her.

She was sitting all by herself at a usually empty lunch table. Her head was down in her arms. From this distance I couldn't tell if she was crying or not. Of to the side I was vaguely aware of Paulina and the majority of the other cheerleaders all grouped together laughing why the other guys from the football team were shaking their heads.

"Isn't that Danny?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it is. Why is she here? I thought she was staying home all day." I said.

"Only one way to find out."

At the same time we walked over to her. As we got closer I could tell that she was crying. I picked up the pace until I was almost running to her. Tucker was at my heels. The moment I reached the table I sat next to her. I put my arm on her back gently causing her to look up. The moment she saw it was me she cried "Dashy!" and launched herself into my arms. I held her tight. I didn't even care that she practically yelled it. A while later a smirking Tucker said, "Dashy? Really?"

"Oh shut up Tucker." I replied.

Eventually I started to pull the crying girl away from my body. I wiped away her tears but more kept on coming.

"What happened? Why are you crying? Furthermore why the _hell_ are you here?" I asked.

She sniffled.

"I didn't want to be home anymore. I was feeling better and wanted to get out of the house. Mom dropped me off with my lunch. I walked in here and the cheerleaders led by Paulina crowded around me." She said. She sniffled again and looked deep into my eyes. "They were mean. More than usual. They said that I was getting fat, took my entire lunchbox, threw it in the trash, and told me to stay away from all members of the A list. I said that you were staying at my house and Paulina pushed me to the ground. She said to stay away from you. That you were hers and hers alone. I thought you were going to talk to her. You didn't do what you promised."

To say I felt bad was to say that Paulina was rude. It was a major understatement. I didn't really get a chance to talk to her today. The cheerleaders were in the gym for some stupid reason during the first part of the day so up until lunch I didn't see her.

"I will tell her now. She and the others were out of line. Is it okay if I go and tell them they are uninvited to the party?" I asked.

She nodded. I left her with Tucker and stalked off to where the cheerleaders had been watching my interaction with Danny. A few of them flinched when they saw my face.

"Dash! There you are! I haven't seen you all day! I was wondering when you are planning on asking me to Danny's party. I want us to coordinate."

"I am not going to be asking you."

 _"What?_ But why not?"

"For starters, I am dating Danny."

The whole cafeteria went silent. It only took a moment for Paulina's face to turn red with rage.

"Another reason I am not asking you is because as of now, you and all of the other cheerleaders are no longer invited. If you even try to get into the party you will be refused entry. That means you can't even go as someone's date. You were all _way_ out of line. There was _no_ reason for that. I have had about _enough_ of your _shit._ If it weren't for your qualifications I would have you kicked out of the A-listers. You had no right and made a big mistake. I am not in anyway yours. If anything I am Danny's"

At this point I was acutely aware of a group of people behind me.

"You would rather date that... That _loser_ than me?" She asked.

"We all would. You are just a dragon of a cheerleader." Vince said behind me.

I turned around and saw all of the football players behind me.

"Yeah! We like Danny. Why are you so mean to her all of the time?" Kwan asked.

"Are you kidding me? She is a loser! The only reason you guys like her is that she is cute." Paulina shouted.

"I'm not always cute." Danny said.

Somehow she had ended up at my side. She stopped crying though her face was red and puffy.

"Yeah right!"

"She is telling the truth. If you actually knew her, you would know that she fa-" I started to say _fakes_ before Danny elbowed me hard in my lower stomach. I got the memo.

"What Dash was _trying_ to say is that she has more to her than being cute. Like when she is mad and she cusses a lot." Tucker said.

He had put his hand on my shoulder. I grabbed his hand, crushed it a bit in my own, and told him not to touch me. He cradled his hand and Danny elbowed me again.

"Ow! Will you stop that?" I asked.

"Be nice to my friends. I am usually polite to yours. Return the favor." She said, her tone telling me she meant business.

"I don't like it when they touch me."

"That doesn't mean you can just crush his hand."

I sighed.

"Can we talk about this later? I am in the middle of something."

She crossed her arms and glared at me. The guys started to back away a bit. Danny, while utterly adorable, is scary when she is mad. Even without her eyes glowing green. I thought she was going to kill me right until she tilted her head to the left.

She has this thing that she does when she isn't serious. Tilting her head to the left means 'don't take me seriously.' If she tilts her head to the right it means you are really pissing her off. To say I was relieved is an understatement.

Tucker must have noticed the tilt too because he muttered, "Nice to know you care Danny."

"Shut up Foley." I said to him.

"Dash?" Danny spoke.

"Danny?"

"What did I say about being nice?"

"That was me being nice. Besides, you aren't even really mad."

Her face turned from anger to shock.

"How'd you-"

"I know your tell. You do it every time you aren't serious."

"What is it?"

"Sorry, my lips are sealed. I don't want you knowing about it. If you found out you would be aware of it and change it. Then where would I be? I would forever think you are serious when you aren't."

"But-"

"How about we get ice cream on the way home. I have practice so if you wait..."

She hugged me around my waist.

"Okay." She looked around. "By the way, where are Sam and Jazz?"

At this point everyone went off to their own conversations. Star dragged Paulina away and everyone for the most part went back to their own tables.

"Um... Sam slipped and fell in the boys room. His nose hit the sink and broke." Tucker said.

"Okay, what really happened?"

So I explained. When I was done, she blinked a few times.

"I don't know whether to kiss you because it is sweet you were worried about me, or to punch you for doing that to my friends." She said.

"If you punch me you will end up feeling guilty about it." I told her.

"Well then I will just have to kiss you. However... I think I will do it later."

The bell rang and she skipped out of the lunch room. I looked around and noticed something for the first time. There were no teachers in the cafeteria. Normally Mr. Lancer is in here. I wonder where he went.

 **DANNY'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was starting to feel better as I went to my locker. I tried reaching the lock and when I couldn't, I didn't try again. I hate being so damn short. I stood there looking up at my locker when Dash's hand appeared on the lock and opened it. He took out my English and math stuff but didn't give them to me. Closing my locker he put my stuff on top of the pile of his stuff, took my hand, and started walking me to our English class. I was surprised but didn't say anything. This was something he would do. Not that I minded. I snuggled my head into his arm and smiled.

We walked into English and he put my things down on my desk in the front of the room and went to his towards the back after giving my hand a light squeeze. I sat down and sighed.

"What is wrong Danny?" Tucker asked me, sitting behind me.

"Paulina threw my lunch out. I didn't get to eat."

"Neither did I. I doubt Dash did either. Or Jazz. I don't think food was Sam's main priority."

Mr. Lancer walked in. There were only a few of us in the room. The bell wasn't going to ring for another two minutes.

"Ms. Fenton, Mr. Foley, and Mr. Baxter, please go to the principles office. Take your things with you." He said.

We looked at each other. The three of us got up, Dash took my books, and we walked to the principal's office. All we could think about was what we did. It was probably about what happened at lunch. I voiced this and Dash shook his head.

"I felt that something had been off in the cafeteria. When I looked around there were no teachers. None. If there had been any staff members in the room besides the lunch ladies, the whole thing would have been broken up." He said.

Okay, now I was worried. If it wasn't that, then what?

We walked in and were surprised to see my parents and Jazz. We also were not expecting there to be a small table with items from Dunkin Donuts. Jazz was sitting at the table eating a bagle with cream cheese.

"There you three are. Mr. Lancer told me that you didn't get to eat lunch. I called Mr. and Mrs. Fenton here and they brought you something to eat." The principal told us.

We stood there for a moment blinking. Dash eventually took a seat at the table and took what he wanted. I sat next to him and Tucker sat next to me. I grabbed a chocolate milk and a chocolate donut. I was aware of my parents and the principal looking to see what I got. Once my donut was done, I drank some milk. Dash went into one of the bags and removed a chocolate chip muffin. He put it in front of me without saying a word. I removed the wrapper and started to eat. Around the time I go to be two-thirds of the way done, I started to get really full. Seeing this, Dash started to wrap up the rest of the muffin.

"You can finish it later when you aren't so full. Don't try to force it down. That is how you end up getting sick." He said.

I thanked him and drank some milk slowly. Okay, I slowed down when he gave me a look.

Everyone else in the room watched the exchange. I could tell that they were surprised with the way he treated me with food. It was obvious that we had been through this before. And we had. The first time was when I was forcing myself to finish my food to gain weight. I puked and he told me not to worry about that, but to worry about eating. Overeating with my metabolism was not going to help me any. Especially if I puke up most of what I eat. He told me that if anything I would loose weight.

I saw a glint form in my mother's eye. She had a plan. I just hope it was a good, non-ghost related one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Words cannot begin to describe how sorry I am that I haven't updated. I am even more sorry about this chapter. I have been busy and in a writing funk. I promise to try and get back on schedule.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom.**

 **MADDIE'S POINT OF VIEW**

After the four teens were done eating they headed to their classes. Dash put Danny's muffin remains in an empty bag as well as a donut. He told her that when she wanted a snack she could have it. The exchange was an interesting one to say the least. It was obvious that the two had gone through this before. He knew all about her issue and she trusted him to help her. It hurt a bit to know that my own daughter trusted a teenaged boy more than her own mother. She was supposed to be able to come to _me_ about all of her issues. Looking at Jack told me he felt the same way. When it cones to Danny, Dash knows more than us, her parents. Not only that, but he seemed pretty familiar with how to help her. I guess it is a really good thing he is staying with us.

Wait... He is staying with us. That means for the time being he will be with Danny and us at the same time for hours on end. I bet if we were to pay close attention to their interactions we would find the key on how to assist Danny in the way she needs. It would be as simple as that. I turned to face my husband now that they were out of the room.

"I have a plan." I said to him. "If we do it properly then we will be able to help Danny like Dash does."

"And if it fails?" He asked.

I didn't need to think about it long.

"Then we will end up losing the trust of our only daughter."

 **DASH'S POINT OF VIEW**

At the end of the school day Danny went to the bleachers at the football field while I went to the locker room to change for practice. What awaited me was a very unhappy football team.

"Did I miss something? Why are you all glaring at me?" I asked them confused a tad bit scared.

"How could you date Danny and not tell us? We are your team. The moment you decided to take the cutest girl in school and not tell your team was one of the most vile, monstrous, and above all-"

"You just want to know how she is in bed. Don't you?" I interrupted the various members who spoke.

"Like you had to ask. Now, are her breasts really that big or does she wear a push up?" Kwan asked.

"A push up what?"

"So they are natural! I knew it!" Half the team shouted.

I glared at them. They got the hint and went off to do their own things, leaving me alone. When I was done changing Kwan stood beside me thinking I had cooled down a bit.

"Have you figured out what Danny wants for her birthday yet?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I didn't really get a chance. Some stuff happened preventing me from asking. When I go to get my gifts I am giving her you and the others can come with."

"You are getting her more than one thing?"

"I am going to both parties and I am her boyfriend. Of course I am."

"Oh. How many are you getting her?"

"Three."

Coach chose that moment to have us go on the field and start practice. Good thing too. I don't know where that conversation was going to go if we kept talking. It seemed to me like he wanted to know more about Danny and what had prevented me from asking her what she wanted. Between sex and the thing with her friends I am not sure I wanted to tell him anyway.

 **DANNY'S POINT OF VIEW**

After School was over I decided that I wanted a snack so I ate the rest of my muffin and the donut Dash put in the bag for me. When I was done the team came out and started practice. I didn't really pay attention to what they were doing. Instead I focused on ny homework. At least I started to. When I was struggling with math my ghost sense went off. I put everything away, grabbed my stuff and ran to the bathrooms near the concession stand. I felt Dash's eyes on me as I ran into the girls room. I put my things in the large stall and locked the door. I focused on my ghost half and left the bathroom. I flew up into the sky and looked around. I did not see a ghost that was making its appearance obvious. I scratched my head and a second later I felt a blast of ectoenergy collide with my back. I hit the ground hard and turned to see who hit me. It was not a ghost but Vince in his Red Huntsman get up.

"Great. Just what I need." I grumbled as I stood up.

He lowered his board so he was hovering a few feet in front of me with an ectogun pointed at my face. If I could see his face through his mask I am sure that he would be scowling at me.

"What did I do this time?" I asked.

"You are nothing but ghost scrum. You ruined my life and you need to pay." He replied.

"How about we set up a payment plan instead of you trying to kill me? I mean, I don't have a paying job but I could get one."

"Nice try ghost. That won't cut it. You are a menace. You are the lowest of the low and need to be put down for good."

"How am I the lowest of the low? What about Skulker, or Ember, or I don't know just about any other ghost?"

"They are nothing. They may be bad but they are honest about it. Unlike you."

"But I am a good guy! Well girl."

I heard his weapon make a shrill sound meaning he was getting ready to shoot.

"No you are not!" He pulled the trigger.

I shot into the air to avoid the blast. I fired an ectoblast of my own aimed at his weapon destroying it. He growled and pulled out a bazooka looking one and took aim.

"Remind me next time not to do that since you have a bigger weapon at the ready." I yelled to him.

"Sorry, but there won't be a next time."

He was about to fire an ectorocket when I blasted not only the weapon but also his board. It started smoking and malfunctioning. He crashed to the ground and I took the chance to escape. Before I could get blasting distance away however, he fired a blow that hit me in the leg. I screamed loudly and started to fly away faster. I used intangibility to get into the bathroom before I realized I was in the men's room. I them went through the wall again and entered the correct stall. My back and leg were killing me. I had worn knee length leggings and a long shirt making the wound on my leg very noticeable. My back did not hurt as badly leading me believe that the blast that hit my leg was made by a stronger weapon. I grabbed my things and limped out of the bathroom and back to the bleachers. The moment Dash saw me he ran over to me.

"I saw you rush off and heard you scream. What happened and why are you limping?" He asked me.

Other people started walking over to us so I said in a hushed voice, "Ghost sense went off but it was just Vince in his gear."

His expression hardened before he turned to the coach who had walked over when he saw me limping.

"I need to take her to the nurse." He said.

The coach nodded and Dash went to pick me up bridal style when I said hurriedly, "my back!" causing him to throw me over his shoulder like a fireman. He grabbed my things with his free hand and walked me back to the school. Luckily the nurse had not left yet. She asked me what happened and Dash answered before I could.

"The Red Huntsman was fighting Phantom and stray blasts hit Danny."

"Ghosts... They can't even aim right." The burst muttered.

"No... the blasts were from the Red Huntsman's weapons."

She seemed genuinely shocked.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Huh..."

She took a look at my leg and applied cream and wrapped it in gauze. She asked if I had been hit anywhere else and Dash told her my back. He was then kicked out and she did the same thing to my back.

"It is not as bad but not good either. I am going to call your parents. Tell Mr. Baxter he can comeback in once your shirt is on."

I did what she said and soon my parents were hugging me making my back hurt. Dash went to change since practice had ended and we left. I sighed in the GAV.

"What is it sweetie?" My mom asked.

"She and I were going to get ice cream on the way home." Dash stated.

My parents offered to take us for ice cream and I perked up. Sure I was in a lot of pain, but I was getting my promised treat.

We got the ice cream and sat at a table outside to eat it. I savored every lick of my chocolate soft serve cone. I looked at Dash and tried to see what he had gotten.

"What's that?" I asked him.

I barely noticed both of my parents getting up to get napkins leaving Dash and me basically alone.

"A hot fudge sunday with coffee ice cream, cherries, whipped cream, m&m's, and caramel. Want some?" He told me.

I nodded and he scooped up a heaping spoonful and made to feed it to me. I blushed but accepted the ice cream in my mouth. Fudge got on the sides of my mouth a bit of whipped cream got on the tip of my nose. Dash smiled at me and used his thumb to wipe my mouth before cleaning it in his mouth. He then kissed the cream off of my nose causing me to blush even more.

"Dash, my parents." I whispered.

"They are getting napkins."

"So? They can still see us."

"No. You are just being paranoid."

"I am not."

"I didn't kiss your lips. I pecked your nose. No big deal."

I glared at him lightly and he smiled.

If this were to keep up my parents would get suspicious. That is the last thing I want. Dash's expression became serious.

"Okay. Fine. You win. It is just..." He sighed and his expression became one of worry. "You really had me scared. And you got hurt. All I can think of is if your injuries were worse. That scared me."

"It scared me too. Trust me. I-"

"Hey you two. What are you talking about so intently?" My mom asked returning with my dad.

Dash and I jumped away from each other startled.

"Nothing much." I said returning to my ice cream. Dash did the same. My parents looked at each other and I glanced at Dash.

"Well, we got napkins if you kids need them." My dad stated.

We thanked them and soon we were on our way home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! It is me! I know it has been a while. I am very sorry.**

 **Okay so as per request I am here to tell you that this story has had over 8,444 views. I had not checked for a while. When I last saw the number of views it was just over 2,000.**

 **Thank you to the reviewer that stood up for me. Honestly the review bashing the story pissed me off for about ten minutes before I calmed down and realized that they were not worth my time. They hadn't read the story, they were just bashing the pairing.**

 **And so here it is, the next chapter.**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom**

 **Danny's Point of View**

The next day at school Dash helped me by carrying my things for me. The night before my pain was bad so my parents took me to get my back and leg checked by a doctor. They gave me pain meds and crutches since I was having a hard time walking. Normally I heal pretty quickly. By morning I had expected my injuries to be at least partly healed. It was an utter shocker to both me and Dash when my injuries were worse than they were the day before. I could tell that my parents were mad at the Red Huntsman for hurting me. I know Dash was ready to bash Vince's head in. From the moment we got to school it was hard to keep Dash from confronting him.

All throughout the halls people were talking about my injuries. We let them whisper. They all came up with their own conclusions as to what happened. It wasn't until almost lunch time where I guess Dash had told people what actually happened because everyone was talking about how the Red Huntsman had hurt me. I cringed. I knew Vince was going to get wind of what people were saying. He didn't mean to hurt me. Well, me me. Well, okay. He meant to hurt the _other_ me. Not the me he goes to school with. I told Dash as much when he brought it up during lunch. He was sitting with Tucker and me. Kwan and some of the other football players offered to sit with us but he turned them away.

All day I had noticed that Sam was missing. He showed up at lunch as I was pulling out a cupcake from my lunch box. His nose was wrapped up and I felt a pang of guilt. I still was not sure where we stood. I was still hurt about what had happened. No one had apologized to me. I felt a tug at my heart. I opened up my mouth but didn't know what to say. Luckily I was interrupted my Vince clearing his throat behind me.

"Hey Danny. How are you doing?" he asked.

Poor Vince. He looked pretty torn up. He must have finally heard what happened.

"She had to go to the hospital yesterday because she was in so much pain. Today the injuries are worse than they were before." Dash informed him.

I sent a glare his way. Vince didn't need to know that. He already felt bad enough.

"I am so sorry to hear that. How did it happen?"

I knew I had to tell him before Dash made him feel worse.

"I was hit by some stray blasts of the Red Huntsman's ectoguns." I said.

I decided to leave it at that. If I had let Dash tell him then I know he would have found a way to make it worse.

"I am so sorry Danny." Vince apologized.

"Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, it isn't like _you_ hurt her or anything." Dash finished.

I was glaring at him again. He was making this so much worse. If I could hurt him without it being seen I would. When we get home he is going to get an earful.

"Right... Well, I will see you all around." Vince said, sounding like he was dying inside.

He left and I decided not to wait on scolding Dash.

"You know, I was trying to make him feel better about the whole thing, not worse. He didn't mean to hurt Fenton. He doesn't know better."

"I don't care. He needs to know that he can't just go around attacking you whenever and wherever he wants. Revenge has consequences."

"He is right Danny." Tucker said.

"Tucker!" I exclaimed.

"Well he is."

I made a noise of annoyance and shook my head.

I ate my lunch angrily and ignored both Tucker and Dash. Dash disposed of my trash and for the rest of the school day he tried desperately to get me to talk to him.

 **Maddie's Point of View**

When Danny and Dash were at school, we bugged her room. I really hate the sound of that. We put audio devices in her room so we could listen in on her discussions with Dash. That... doesn't make it sound much better.

"I hate resorting to this." I said to Jack as we were putting the listening devices in her room.

"I know Mads. This is an invasion of our little girl's privacy. But we have to. She won't talk to us and we need to know what is going on with her." he told me as he rubbed my back to comfort me.

"The hard part will not be listening in. It will be pretending like we didn't."

"Yeah. I am not to sure I will be good with that."

"Just try. If not, she will never trust us again."

He sighed deep.

This was crossing so many lines. But we have to do this. Otherwise if her health issues don't get sorted out, we may no longer have a little girl at all. She is our baby. We cannot loose our baby.

And this is the though that fueled my ambition. There is something that she is not telling up. It is this thing that is key to helping her out. I just know it.

When the kids returned home from school, Danny and Dash went right up to Danny's room. Jack and I had set up our little listening station in the opts center so that we wouldn't be found out. We tuned into the conversation and regretfully began listening in to their conversation.

"Seriously? Are you going to ignore me all day? What is done is done." Dash's voice came through.

"Do you not get why I am mad?"

"You are mad because I made Vince feel worse about hurting you like he did."

Wait, _Vince_ hurt Danny? THey said it was the Red Huntsman!

"And do you not feel bad about that? Besides, you all but said, 'I know you are the Red Huntsman!'" Danny all but shouted.

 _Vince_ is the Red Huntsman? That explains a bit. Jack and I looked at each other. How did they find out? We have been asking ourselves who the Red Huntsman could be since he first showed up. He is a bit young to be doing what he is.

"Oh please. He was too down to notice."

"Because you made things worse! How many times do I have to-"

"I am just mad that you got hurt. You scared me when I heard you scream. I thought you were going to be killed. Can't I be mad that he hurt my girl?" Dash's tired voice spoke.

Wait... his girl... Does that mean what I think it does?

Jack was sitting up straighter. He was probably thinking the same thing.

Danny sighed.

"When you put it like that, I guess not. I am sorry. I ignored how you felt about the situation and only focused on Vince's feelings." She said.

"Yeah... probably not a good thing to tell your boyfriend that you were focusing on another guy."

Jack and I looked at each other. Well this explained why Danny told Dash things she wouldn't tell us. The two were dating and didn't tell us.

I thought back to the phone call from before Dash got here and smacked myself in the head. It was obvious. We should have figured it out. And to think we let them sleep in the same room.

Oh God. We let them sleep in the same room!

Jack must have come to the same conclusion because he was standing up and starting to head down to the house. As much as I hated to, I stopped him.

"We can't let them know that we listened to their conversation. We knew that there would be a risk with this. If we do anything we risk loosing her." I said to him rapidly so that he would hear me before running and removing Dash from Danny's room.

Jack looked at me before sighing. He reluctantly went back to his seat and we went back to listening in.

"to talk about this any more. My back and leg hurt and I am so tired from walking around with crutches." Danny was saying.

"Do you want to take a nap?" Dash asked.

"I think I want a snack first. Can you get me one and a drink?"

He must have nodded because he didn't say anything before we heard the door open and close.

Danny sighed. There was some rustling, clanking of metal, and a few other odd noises before Dash returned.

"I got you four cupcakes and a nice big glass of milk." he told her.

"Gimme! Gimme!"

He laughed and must have given her the cupcakes and milk.

"Nice pajamas. Though I think that shirt it meant to be worn with pants."

Jack stiffened. I put my hand on his arm and gave him an understanding look.

We both had the same fear: That our daughter had already given all of herself to Dash.

 **Dash's Point of View**

Danny was wearing a slightly large white t-shirt. Through it I could see her black bra and from the way she was sitting her purple panties. While I appreciated the view I knew her parents wouldn't. I made sure the door was locked and sat next to her on the bed She ate her treat and got chocolate frosting around her mouth. I waited until she was done with her food and milk before wiping her face with my thumb. She looked at me as I licked my finger.

"Hey, that was mine." She said.

"What, were you saving the frosting on your face for later?"

"Maybe."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her. There was still frosting on my tongue as it entered her mouth. She moaned and let her fingers tangle in my hair as we kissed. Normally I would be the one to hover over her when we kiss like this, but because of her back I let her push me down into her mattress. She straddled me and I was cautious of her back and leg.

We made out for a bit before she removed her shirt. The sight before me was getting me excited. She moved to sit over the start of my erection and began grinding her hips against mine.

I groaned and grabbed her hips.

"Danny, are you sure you are up to it?" I asked, already know where this was going.

She smiled and began to lift my shirt up off of me. I finished removing it and she explored the toned muscles that I know she loves so much.

"What is with you lately. You complain about me but you have been so insatiable lately. This will be the third day in a row."

Not that I was complaining.

"I don't know. I really don't feel like talking right now though." Her voice came out with a hint of a moan.

I was fully erect now. She unclipped her bra and my hands found their way to her front pillows. I toyed with her breasts and she moaned her high pitched moan. She moved off of me to undo my jean's button and zipper. I got the hint and removed my pants. Seeing her remove her panties I went to get a condom before removing my boxers. I lied down on my back again and rolled the condom over my length. She straddled me again and I spread her lips as she lowered herself on me.

Bliss. Pure bliss and the source was Danny. Her tightness never failed to bewitch me. I guess there were some perks to her not growing. Her womanhood stayed small with the rest of her, even though the thought makes me cringe.

I let her take the lead. Soon she was bouncing up and down my dick like her life depended on it. The sight was one to behold. I kept my hands on her hips to help her along and her breasts bounced beautifully. It wasn't long before we both came moaning a bit too loudly. She collapsed on me and we caught out breath as I was still inside her. It was a while before we cleaned up and I threw the condom away. We got dressed and she put different clothes on.

"I'm hungry again. Go get me a sandwich." She ordered.

I looked at her.

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?" I asked.

"I am injured so I can't make my own food. Go! I want food."

I rolled and went anyways.

The things I do for this girl.

 **And that is it for this round! Does anyone have any ideas as to why Danny is so insatiable and why she is hungry all the time? Hmm? Any guesses?**

 **I will try to update more. I can't make promises because I shockingly have a life, but I will try.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Batchick 16.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I really need to learn how to update more often. It is just that I have to do it on my phone so it is a bit of a pain in the ass. I will try to be more productive.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom.**

 **JACK'S POINT OF VIEW**

My little girl. He _violated_ my little girl. I don't care about why he is here or how close we are with his parents. He is dead when I get my hands on him.

As I was heading for the stairs Maddie blocked my path. is is the second time she has done this. The last time she stopped me Dash _Bastard_ ended up having his way with my little girl. She is fourteen for crying out loud. She is too young for all of that.

"Maddie, move." I said to my wife through my teeth.

I like to think of myself as an easy going guy. I don't like confrontation unless it is with a ghost. This time however, I was going to make an exception.

"Jack. I know what is going through your head. I do, really. I am angry too. But you know what else?" Maddie started.

"What?" I ground out.

"This means that there were two things that Danny felt like she couldn't tell us. The first is what is going on with her weight and the other is that she is dating Dash."

"So?"

" _So_ why do you think that is? She feels like she can't come to us. Not only that, but she is growing up. As much as we like to think it, she isn't a little girl any more. She is a teenager in high school. She has an entier life outside of us. Somewhere along the way we made her feel that she had to keep her worlds separate. Something that we are doing is driving her more and more inside of herself. As much as I hate it, dash seems to be part of both of her worlds. He is our portal."

I sighed. I had started to cool down a bit and was able to think more clearly.

"What do you think we should do Madds? You always have the best ideas." I asked defeated.

"we talk to dash, and then Danny. make them realize that they can talk to us about anything. That they don't have to hide from us. Maybe we are not paying as much attention to her as she needs. Or maybe we are paying too much attention. I don't know. What I do know is that we need to talk to them. Spying will only do us more harm. I realize that now. Maybe what we needed all along was a more direct approach."

I sighed but nodded.

We made our way down the stairs leaving the ops center. We went to the kitchen where we knew we would find Dash. He was making him and Danny sandwhiches. The floor creaked as I entered the room and Dash turned around. He smiled at us. He smiled like a teenage boy who just got lucky.

The bastard.

"Oh, hey Mr. and Mrs. F. I am making sandwiches. Want one?' He asked.

I know where his hands have been. Like _hell_ I want a sandwhich.

"No thanks Dash. Do you have a few minutes though? We want to talk to you." Maddie said calmly, as though she wasn't talking to the _boy_ who soiled our daghter.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

He stopped making his and Danny's food to give us his full attention. He crossed his arms over his chest in a relaxed posture.

 _He sure is relaxed when talking to the parents of the girl he just slept with._

"It is about Danny. We don't know what to do." Maddie said, her tone helpless.

It was then that I looked at her. _Really_ looked at her. The entire situation was wearing her out. Her eyes had dark circles and her posture was hunched. I felt horrible. I was so focused on Danny that I neglected my own wife.

"what about her specifically?" Dash asked.

Suddenly, I found that I wasn't as angry as before. At least he was taking care of Danny. He could probably take better care of her at this point than I can.

"We know that there are things that she isn't telling us, but she tells you. we just… don't know how to get her to talk to us anymore. It seems that she grew up behind our backs. We don't know what is going on in her life any more."

A few tears escaped Maddie's eyes. she looked so broken. I wrapped my arms around her. Something has to change. I can't watch this go on for much longer.

Dash's eyes softened.

"I know. It crept up on me too at first. but, don't stop treating her like a child just yet. I don't know if she realizes it, but she needs you guys now more than ever. She wants to talk to you. Trust me, she does."

"Then why doesn't she?" I asked softly, even to my own ears.

"She is just scared. She knows why she isn't able to gain weight, or at least strongly suspects why. Whenever she sees how concerned you two are about it she feels so guilty. She is just terrified as to what you will do when you find out. She loves you both so much. She is just so damn scared."

"But why? We love her no matter what. Even if she was a ghost we would love her unconditionally."

"You say that, but I know you. You hate ghosts more than anything. When you see a ghost all you see is 'ectoplasmic scum.' To you they arenothing but pure evil. It doesn't matter that they were once people. You never concider the fact that just like there are evil people, there are good ghosts. so how can you say something like that?" Danny asked from behind us.

We all turned to face her.

She was standing with her crutches and tears streaming down her face. Never have I ever seen that look on her. She looked so… so lost. And terrified.

Noticing that she was cryoing, she angrily ran a hand over her face.

"Danny-"

She shook her head and turned around. She moved to the living room and out the door. we called out for her but she didn't listen. Since she was slow on crutches we chased after her.

Sure we hated ghosts, but that is all we have ever known. Never have we come across a good ghost. At least… not one that we remembered.

What did danny know about ghosts?

We had almost caught up to her when she was shot by an ectoblast. Surprised, we looked up at the beast who fired at her. Floating above Fenton Works was just about every ghost that had made it their afterlife's mission to haunt Amity Park. danny may have said that there were good ghosts, but they certainly weren't them.

The one that seemed to be the leader of the group was the one that we had seen often hunting Phantom. Why the hell was he shooting my little girl? What could his angle be?

"Well hello there ghost child. Long time no see. Miss us?" He spoke as he recharged his weapon.

 _Ghost child? What the hell does he mean by that? Danny isn't a ghost._

"Skulker." Danny ground out as she pulled herself off the ground.

So danny knew the ghost. How in the world did she know the ghost?

"Beware of my ultimate power of boxes!" A blue ghost in the back bellowed.

Skulker sighed.

"Someone remind me why I brought him along." The ghost muttered.

"What are you all doing here? I thought you had gone on vacation or something!"

Gone was the crying girl from before. The expression on Danny's face is another one I had never seen before. Sheer determination. maddie noticed the shift too. There was something oddly familiar about Danny right then. A memory of something was tugging at my brain. but what? _What?!_

"You see ghost child. We have been prepping and planning a way to get revenge on you for all of the times you have sent us back to the ghost zone. We realized that by combining our powers we would be a force the likes of you have never seen. I upgraded Skulker's tech. He and I shall combine to-"

"Technus. Stop blabbering already. You will give away the plan. _Again._ " A blue haired ghost said.

I remember her. Ember. Her guitar was at her side. Just as I was taking note of it, she quickly strumed a note that hit us sending us flying. Danny collided with a building and let out a scream of pain. I didn't know what the ghosts were talking about, but that didn't matter to me. My daughter was injured enough already. At some point without us knowing she had become a force that the ghosts feared. However she was in no position to fight.

 _Don't worry Princess, Mommy and daddy will make all of the monsters go away._

 **So I decided to do this entire chapter through jack's point of view. I am rather pleased with the result. switching between person to person was giving me a headache. Feel free to let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I have just been so tired from getting ready for finals and graduation. I am still tired but it is the weekend so I can sleep in tomorrow. Here it is, the long awaited next chapter.**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom.**

 **Danny's Point of View**

All hell broke loose.

I watched as a plethora of ectoguns sprouted from my parents jumpsuits. I don't know how they got them to fire, but shot after shot was fired with no real aim towards the ghosts. Some of the blasts hit their mark, but most did not. The ghosts were still too high up for the guns to reach from the way they were mounted. The ghosts swooped down in hordes with my parents as their targets. My mom grabbed hold of one of the weapons mounted on her suit and aimed it. She managed to hit her marks preventing them from getting to her. My dad pulled out a Jack-O-Nine-Tails from his pocket and used that to strike the ghosts coming his way.

Dash, who had ran to my side after I collided with the building and helped me up into a standing position, was by my side with his hand protectively around my waist. He knew that I could not transform. Not with my parents right there. Some ghosts started to take an aerial attack approach and attacked from the sky. Ectoblasts were flying everywhere. One hit Dash's shoulder and he winced as the force of it knocked him back a bit until his back was against the brick of the building. Worry enveloped me as I moved to look at his injured shoulder only for him to shrug me away. His focus was still on the battle. Good thing too, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to move us out of the way to avoid Johnny's Shadow hurtling itself at us. The wall of the building gave in causing my parents to look our way. Seeing that we were in trouble my dad ran over to us with his weapon in hand. He narrowly avoided attacks directed at him as he joined our sides and managed to get a direct hit on Johnny's shadow. Both he and Johnny screamed in pain. I turned to my mother who had a different weapon in hand; the Fenton Bazooka. With this, she forced ghosts back to the Ghost Zone. The Lunch Lady, Undergrowth, The Box Ghost, Ember, Johnny 13 and his Shadow, Skulker, Technus, Kitty… they were all soon sucked back into the Ghost Zone. Still, more were coming. All was going well. My mom joined us and it seemed like they may be able to actually win. That is until an ectoblast knocked the Fenton Bazooka out of her hands, as it crashed to the ground a good distance away while pointing at us. It went off and before we could run, we were sucked into the Ghost Zone.

 **Dash's Point of View**

There is no real way to describe the feeling of being sucked into the Ghost Zone, just like there is no real way to describe how one feels while there. It just felt so wrong. I always get this feeling when I go into it with Danny. Normally I am in the Specter Speeder making the feeling of not being in my element less. This time however, there was nothing between me and the vastness of the Zone. We were floating in the air drifting off to who knows where as if we were in space. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were going nuts. They were flailing their arms back and forth yelling as their guns on their suits went off in random directions. Danny, being used to the feeling of weightlessness, helped me steady myself as I was a bit shaky myself before cautiously making her way over to her parents. She right-sided them, as they were either upside down or sideways, and tried to help them calm down a bit.

That being done, she looked around to try and get her bearings. Her parents looked around too in order to see if they were in any immediate danger. Danny must have figured out where they were because her expression changed. To say she didn't look happy would be an understatement. She had an utter look of dread on her face.

"I know where we are. We are not that far from a portal. Let's hope that we can get there without too much trouble." She said.

"How do you know where we are?" her mother asked.

Danny froze. I don't think she really thought about how her parents would react to her knowing where they were. She shrunk in on herself and turned away from them. Her breathing picked up a bit before she started moving in what I am guessing is the right direction towards the portal.

I thought about the way Danny usually flies around and tried to imitate that in order to follow her. I was a bit wobbly at first but soon I was right behind her.

"Young lady!" Her mother yelled.

We both stopped. I looked at my girlfriend in pity. Only she could know what was going through her head.

"Just trust me, okay? The nearest portal is this way. If we don't move fast we may run into the ghosts that you sucked here." She replied to her mother's harsh, no-nonsense glare.

Her voice was so fragile. I looked at her and saw that she at tears in her eyes. She was one wrong word away from breaking down. Seeing this, her parents unsteadily made their way over to us. Danny took this as them saying they would follow her and kept going.

We moved through the Ghost Zone at a relatively slow pace. We were careful to not run headfirst into the different areas just in case we were greeted by a hostile ghost. At one point we heard a "Will you be my friend?" and Danny had us hide under a nearby island. Her parents wanted to fight the ghost, but Danny held them off.

"He isn't worth it. Besides, all it would take is one touch before you get frozen. We don't have the time for this. It will be better not to attack." She explained.

Her parents weren't happy about it, but they agreed to the new rule their daughter proposed: no attacking every ghost they see. If they could not avoid the ghost, they must wait to see if the ghost is actually a hostile before firing.

"When we get out of here, you have a lot of explaining to do young lady." Her dad told her.

She looked down. She was not looking forward to that talk. Shame claimed her face as she took a look to see if we were safe to move on.

It seemed like forever but eventually we got to a giant football and stopped. I didn't see a portal. Her parents looked as confused as I felt.

"Danny? Where is the portal? I thought you knew where you were going." Her mother asked tensely.

Danny began to move the football out of the way revealing a swirling vortex lined with metal just like the Fenton Portal. She led the way through and we were brought to a darkened lab. I had never been to this one. Her parents looked uneasy. The thought of another person having a portal probably didn't set well with them.

"Danny, where are we?" Her father questioned.

The lights turned on suddenly and Vlad Master's, AKA Vlad Plasmius walked in the lab, looking surprised to see us.

 **Maddie's Point of View**

With every moment that passed worry gnawed a deeper hole in my chest. Just how in the world did she know her way through the Ghost Zone. I looked at dash and saw that he felt sorry for Danny. He knew about this too? What is she not telling us? Now it is a matter of her safety. When this is all over she is going to tell us everything. I don't care if I have to force it out of her.

Now we were in a random lab. I really hope that she knows where we are. Otherwise she is going to be in big trouble. Hell, she is _already_ going to be in big trouble.

The lights turned on and Vlad of all people walked through. Great, just what I need. Danny and Dash didn't look happy to see the man and I can say I shared their feelings. Jack however seemed happily surprised at this turn of events.

"Vladdie? You made a portal too? You should have told us! We could have worked on our portals together and shared notes. Nice lab too! I didn't know you still had an interest in this stuff." He laughed, walking up to the stunned man to give him a hug.

"Jack… what a surprise. Just how did you get in here?" Vlad asked carefully.

"Through the portal. We were attacked by ghosts outside our house before we got accidentally sucked into the Ghost Zone. Danny maneuvered us to your portal."

"Did she now?"

Vlad pulled himself away from Jack and made his way over to us.

"Danielle, friend of Danielle… and Maddie. It is so good to see you again. Do tell me more about this attack. Why don't we all go upstairs and talk over some tea and cookies. I want to hear all about it."

 _I am sure you do. Anything to keep me here longer._

"How nice of you Vlad. Come on kids, Jack, lets get someplace more comfortable." I said.

Vlad walked over to his portal and locked it down before leading the way up the stairs, to a study, and through the halls to a sitting room. He then went off to get the promised refreshments.

Even though Vlad was here I was going to get the answers out of my daughter, right after I called her brother to let him know where we are and to find out what was going on in Amity Park.

 **So there you have it. The next chapter. I will try to update more often. School will be ending soon so that should hopefully give me more time to write and I won't be as tired.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, so I don't really have anything to say. Here is the next chapter. A quick warning though, this one is a bit extreme. Even for me.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom.**

 **Maddie's Point of View**

While Vlad was getting the promised refreshments I excused myself to locate a phone. It took a while before I was able to find one. I called jazz and explained the situation to him while he informed me that he hadn't noticed a difference in the town. After much assuring him that we were all okay and him promising to keep safe, I hung up and returned to where Vlad was already with the others. Jack was talking Vlad's ear off while Vlad looked like he wanted nothing more than for jack to shut up. I walked over to my daughter and put my hands on my hips. I gave her my best "mom" look and started to demand answers.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady. Now, no more secrecy or beating around the bush. You are going to explain everything to me and you are going to do it now." I ordered.

As expected she immediately became closed off. She shrunk into her seat and looked away.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't give me that _bullshit_." her head snapped in my direction. "I have had it with all of this. I am not giving you a choice in the matter. You are going to talk so start talking."

"Mommy? What are you talking about? Why are you so mad at me?" she replied, laying on the little girl voice that I now know is not her real voice on very thickly.

Jack bought it though. He stood up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Madds, calm down. Don't you think you are being a tad bit aggressive?" He asked.

"Jack she is manipulating you. After everything we went through today can you honestly say you believe that she is an innocent little girl?' I challenged.

That was all it took. Jack's arms folded and he put on a stern face. Danny looked utterly surprised. Fear shone brightly in her blue eyes.

 _Good. She needs to be afraid._

"Your mother is right, young lady. That isn't going to work on us anymore. Now listen to your mother and spill."

Danny shrunk even more and leaned into Dash who was sitting beside her. He put his arm around her and tried to give what I think was comfort. All the while I was acutely aware that Vlad was watching. Knowing him he was probably amused.

"I… I… I can't tell you." My daughter said meekly.

I scoffed.

"No, you can but you won't. I bet Dash knows. You tell Dash everything don't you honey. Tell me, do you spill all your secrets before or after he is done fucking you?" Both teens flinched and looked at me in complete and utter terror. I was going over board. I knew that. However I had had enough. The Ghost Zone caused me to surpass my limit. "Do you really think that this thing between you will last? Sooner or later he will leave you. Afterall, he is just a boy. Hell, if you are pregnant then he will head for the hills sooner."

"I'm not pregnant!" Danny insisted.

"Not yet, you mean. I am surprised that the two of you have the common sense to be safe. I guess we did _something_ right in raising you. But that is not what I really want to talk to you about. What the hell is going on with you?"

"W-w-what do y-you mean?"

"How about we start with how you know your way around the Ghost Zone? That should be easy enough for you to answer."

Jack was looking at me in horror. Vlad was eerily quiet. I could only imagine what his thoughts on all of this were.

"I d-d-don't kn-n-now what you w-w-want m-me to s-s-say."

Danny was reduced to a stuttering mess. A part of me felt absolutely horrible. I am her mother. I shouldn't be making her like this. However, I was on a warpath. Nothing would distract me from my goal.

"You can start with the truth. Now, I am only going to repeat myself once. How. Do you. Know. The. Ghost Zone?"

"I-I-I have b-been i-in th-th-there a f-few t-t-t-t-times."

I leaned closer to her.

"Why?"

"I-I-I o-o-once n-needed t-t-t-to g-g-get a g-g-gift th-that f-f-fell i-i-in."

"You went in to get a stupid fucking present?!"

I was livid. Danny was trembling. Tears were streaming down her face. Dash was horrified. Jack was speechless.

 _Stop it Maddie. This is not what you want. You are making her scared of you. Do you really want that?"_

I silenced my mind.

"I thought you were smarter than that. You should _fucking_ know better. Why would you go into the fucking Ghost Zone to get a gift? Are you that stupid? Of course you are. Because only an idiot would do something like that."

"I-i-it was y-y-your-"

"I don't want to hear it! That was only one time right? What about the other times? Just how often do you go in there?"

"I-I-I w-w-w-w-went i-i-in t-t-t-t-to t-t-try a-and m-m-map o-out the g-g-g-g-Ghost z-z-Zone."

I did something I never thought I would ever do.

Before grabbing her by the front of her shirt and pulling her away from Dash and out of her seat, I slapped my own daughter across the face. As if that action wasn't enough to snap me out of my rage, a trickling sound could be heard. I let Danny go and she sell to her knees on the ground. I looked down at her in a shocked daze only to see her sitting in a puddle of her own urine. I scared my own flesh and blood to the point of wetting herself.

To be honest I am surprised she hadn't done so earlier.

 **Jack's Point of View**

This is not the woman I married. I don't know who this monster is, but she is not the woman I married. Maddie is a kind-hearted person. She loves her children and would never do anything to harm them. She would never scare them to death and she would never inflict physical harm. Never have I witnessed anything like this before. To say I was frozen in place would be an understatement. I don't even know if I was breathing. Poor Danny. My poor, poor little girl. She didn't deserve any of this. This is not where I thought this was going to go. Far from it. I would never condone anything like this.

So why can't I move?

 **Vlad's Point of View**

That is _not_ Maddie. That _can't_ be the woman I love. Something must have overshadowed her. But then, how did it slip past me? Surely I would have noticed. So that leaves the question, _how is this Maddie?_ She is not an evil person. Hell, I plot her husband's destruction on a daily basis and even I would never do something like this. How long has she been capable of this? Is this the real Maddie and the one we all know and love is the imposter?

Just who is she?

 **Dash's Point of View**

I slid to the floor to put my arms around Danny. I could feel my pants start to absorb her pee but I didn't care. All I cared about was her. I knew that nothing I could do would ease her suffering, but I still wanted to keep her safe. I should have held onto her better. If I had then her mother would not have been able to get to her. I failed her. I failed.

 _I am such a failure._

 **Maddie's Point of View**

I felt myself fall back onto the coffee table. The puddle was spreading to the area under and around my boots. She was still urinating. What have I done? Did her going into the Ghost Zone to map it out _really_ warrant that reaction. I should be proud and impressed that she was doing something that I didn't have the guts to do. She was becoming my little scientist. Finally, she was taking some type of interest in her parents' work! Not anymore. I just scarred her for life. Things would never be the same between us again. She would probably always fear me from now on. I only want what is best for her. How did it turn into this. Why was I still silent? I should be apologizing profusely. Why wasn't I speaking? Why?

 _What have I done?_

 _What have I done?_

 _What have I done?_

 _What have I done?_

 **Danny's Point of View**

 _She hates me._

 _She hates me._

 _She hates me._

 _She hates me._

 _She hates me._

 _She hates me._

 _She hates me._

 _I can never tell her the truth. If I do then she will probably kill me._

 _ **Is that a bad thing?**_


	16. Chapter 16

**So… yeah. I decided to update the next chapter of this as soon as possible. The last chapter surprised even myself. I have no idea where all of that came from. I knew I could get dark but… yeah.**

 **So here is the next chapter!**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom. I also don't own the cupcake children's rhyme.**

 **Jacks Point of View**

We all remained frozen for a long time. I don't know how long passed before the phone rang snapping us all back to reality. I fell to the ground by my daughter not paying attention to the puddle on the ground and took her, and as a result Dash, into my arms. She was still shaking, still crying. As a parent this was the worse way to see your child. I don't know what came over Maddie. I knew she was stressed, but that was no excuse. She should never have said any of that to our little girl. She may not be "innocent," but she is still our baby.

Vlad went to go answer only to return to get Maddie. Apparently Jazz was on the phone. Wordlessly, Maddie followed Vlad to where he left the phone off of the receiver. Neither seemed to be returning any time soon.

"The present thing happened because she accidentally knocked Mrs. Fenton's wedding anniversary gift into the Ghost Zone. She would have left it but she heard you two talking about a divorce. She was scared so she wanted to make sure you got that gift to her to hopefully clear things up." Dash said.

I looked at him. He was staring at the floor. Since Maddie had taken a swing a him too, I can understand why he wouldn't want to look at me.

"We weren't going to get a divorce."

"We know that now. We didn't know that then."

I can say the opposite. I knew that we weren't getting a divorce then. Now however, I don't know if I can say the same. If they did would I even be allowed to have possession of the kids? After what Maddie did to Danny, I am not sure I ever want her near her again.

"How far did she get in mapping the Ghost Zone?"

"Pretty far I guess. She is familiar enough with it at this point. She hasn't gone deep enough into it, but she knows the areas close enough to the portals."

I hugged my daughter tighter.

"That is amazing! Wow! Do you think you could take me for a tour some time? I would love to see more of the Ghost Zone."

I was doing what I could to try and get my daughter to know that I did not share the same feelings as my wife. She needed to know that she had someone other than Dash or her friends on her side.

"I am sorry I didn't stop her. I was so stunned I couldn't move my body. I am so, so, sorry."

"Sh-sh-she h-hates m-m-me." Danny whispered, as though terrified to even speak.

"No, honey. She doesn't hate you. She has just been so stressed out. I guess she was just at her limit. That doesn't excuse any of what she said or did though. We both still love you very much."

"I-I've h-h-had e-e-enough of th-th-this. I-if y-y-y-you wa-wa-want to know e-everything s-s-s-so b-badly, th-th-then f-fine. I-I d-don't c-care a-any more."

"Danny. Think about this first." Dash warned.

"How about you calm down first, okay honey? Then you can tell me anything you want. You just take the time that you need. After that you can wash up and then you, Dash, and I can talk. How does that sound?"

Dash at least seemed pleased with this. Danny didn't change. She was in the same state still. I tried to think. What could I do to calm her down?

"Five little cupcakes in the bakery shop. You know the kind with the honey and sugar on top. Along came Danny with a penny to pay. She bought one cupcake and took it away." I started to sing.

As a child this always calmed her down. Maddie and I found it online one day when trying to find something to sing to her that she would like.

Already it seemed to have her interest. She was starting to still. Whether that was because she was trying to see if she had heard me right or because it was starting to have the same effect on her as it did as a child, I could not say.

"Four little cupcakes in the bakery shop. You know the kind with the honey and sugar on top. Along came Danny with a penny to pay. She bought one cupcake and took it away."

I continued on until I got to the point where there were no more cupcakes. She has calmed down greatly. She was still crying, but it was a silent and gently cry, not the harsh and ragged one she had been having.

"No little cupcakes in the bakery shop. You know the kind with the honey and sugar on top. Along came Danny with a penny to pay. She said 'Boo hoo hoo. I guess I'll come back another day.'" I finished.

Danny sniffled. Then, just like when she was a kid, she said,

"Boo hoo hoo, I guess I will have to have cupcakes another day."

I smiled a bit. She was starting to return to how she was before.

"Now, let's see if there is some place to get cleaned up."

 **Maddie's Point of View**

I got off the phone with Jazz. Now the ghosts were making a mess of the town. He had the ghost shield up so at least there was a place for people to run to. I told him to make an announcement using the speakers on the ops center to the people of Amity Park to, if it was safe for them, to get to Fenton Works where they would be safe from ghosts. I was going to go back to where the others were but Vlad stopped me.

"Do you really think that to be wise? Jack is just now getting Danielle to calm down after your little rant. Do you really want her to get all worked up again?"

I couldn't look at his face. Instead I chose to glare at my boots.

"I don't know what overcame me. That wasn't me. I would never do something like that to my own child."

"Maybe it _is_ you and you just never knew it until now. Maybe you just reached a breaking point and needed to let it all out."

I snapped up to look at him. I thought I would find a mocking expression. Instead I found an angry one. I had seen Vlad look mad in the past, but never at me. He seemed as though just looking at him made him sick. If he of all people was looking at me like that, I could only imagine how Dash, how Jack, how _Danny_ would look at me.

 _If they decide to look at me at all, that is._

They must hate me. They must think I am a monster. Danny. My sweet little girl who never does anything to anyone… If Jack can get her to calm down, then good. He is what she needs right now. A parent that won't go after her. One that can give comfort.

One that she wasn't afraid of.

 **Jack's Point of View**

To keep Maddie away from Danny, she and Vlad went to get some clothes for Dash and Danny to change into. I just had to wipe down my jump suit so while I was at it I cleaned the floor. The two of them were taking showers in separate rooms. I think Danny didn't want him to leave her alone, but they needed to get clean and there was no way in hell I was going to allow the two of them to shower together.

I got the clothes to the kids and we went to a different room than before. Vlad and Maddie stayed in the same room, no doubt trying to work out what had gotten into Maddie.

Danny was no longer crying, though I think that was more because she had cried herself dry. Dash was holding onto her again. I had decided to sit across from them this time. Danny was going to tell me what she could. I think she was afraid of me flipping out like her mother had done if she didn't.

"It all started when you and Mom finished the portal." She started.

Good. Her stutter was finally gone.

"It wasn't working so you and Mom went up stairs. Sam convinced me to put on my hazmat suit and go inside. I ended up tripping and accidentally hit the on button."

"Wait, the on button is on the _inside_? That can't be right!"

"It is." Dash confirmed.

"So it turned on with you inside? Danny, you should have told us! The exposure to ectoplasm combined with the amount of electricity the portal emits could have killed you!"

I got up and went over to her. I started to check her over as though to assure myself that she was alright.

"It didn't. Not really anyway. But it did have some effects."

"This is why you can't gain weight. The portal messed with your body."

She nodded.

"We did some tests. Well, Tucker did. He said that the portal turning on caused the ectoplasm to fuse with my DNA. The two are so imbedded that separating the two can have great side effects."

Wait… Oh God. Ectoplasm _fused_ with her DNA? That is not good. Humans cannot withstand that. How… How is she still alive?

"I am so glad that you are okay. You are okay, right? No other side effects?"

She looked at Dash. He brushed hair out of her face before she looked at me.

The next thing I knew, a ring formed at her waist before splitting into two. The rings spread and before I could even blink, Danny _Phantom_ sat beside me.

Danny Phantom. The ghost teen had only shown up after the portal turned on. This was the side effect the portal had. Ectoplasm merged with her DNA and created another entity.

"But this is still you, right?" I asked.

She nodded. Danny took to looking down at her lap. I could tell that she was scared. She just revealed to a ghost hunter that she was a ghost. Or part one. I still didn't fully understand all of this. Maddie would be able to get a better grasp on it.

Maddie. She had reacted so poorly to Danny going into the Ghost Zone. How would she react when she learns that her daughter is a ghost. The main ghost that we had been hunting for a while now.

"Please don't tell Mom."

 **So one parent knows.**

 **I decided to make this chapter much, much calmer than the last one. Both parents can't go psycho.**

 **I will be trying to update everything much faster than I have in the past. I can't always promise that this will be the case, but hey, this chapter is good faith right?**

 **Oh, I never said this, but thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. I really like reading what you guys have to say. Sometimes your comments even give me ideas. Thanks for being so amazing!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am SO SO SO sorry this took so long! I have been busy will college stuff. I plan to update during weekends. It may not be on every weekend, but I hope to make progress.**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom.**

 **Dash's Point of View**

It was quiet in the jet.

We were flying Vlad's private jet back to Amity. All five of us were sitting in our respective seats not saying a word. Danny was still cuddled into my side. Since she told her dad she barely left my side. She was acting funny. I have never seen her like this. Her skin was pale, her expression lost and depressed, and she still managed to shake. It was obvious that she was still terrified. Her mother was sitting far away from her as well as out of sight, but that didn't seem to matter. Danny was reliving what had happened.

To be honest, I am scared too. What is going to happen when we get back. Ghost invasion aside, how will our lives carry on? I mean, for crying out loud, her parents know we are having sex. I don't even want to think about how Danny's relationship with her mother is going to end up changed. Poor Danny. At least I will eventually leave. She has to spend every day there for the next few years. I wish I could take her away from all of this. My helplessness never weighed on me as much as it does now. I am the utter worst.

A creaking sound grabs my attention. It is Mr. Fenton shifting in his seat. Since he found out I could see the gears turning in his head. He was thinking about Danny and Phantom, I could tell. He had a troubled expression on his face. He was at a lost. Finding out that your daughter was now half ghost because of something you made could not be easy to digest. Despite our explanation of the events, I knew he was craving more information. He still did not understand how it could have happened. The scientist part of his brain was probably trying to put it all together while the dad part of him was trying to figure out a way to reverse it or to prevent any other injuries from happening. He was a mess too. We all were. Even Vlad seemed drained. He was actually slouching in his chair deep in thought. His hands were in his hair. He seemed to be having some type of internal crisis. My money is on the fact that his beloved Madeline is not who he thought her to be. I am sure Mr. Fenton feels the same way, he is just preoccupied.

What really caught my attention was Mrs. Fenton. She was sitting up straight and still just staring out the window. It was hard to tell if she was even breathing. Her expression was blank. Whatever turmoil she was having, she deserved. After what she put Danny through, she deserved to be tormented.

She deserved to burn.

 **Jack's Point of View**

 _So… she is a ghost, but only a half of one. Or is she only half human? Which side is dominant? Was she a ghost or a human to begin with? Okay, that is a stupid question. She is my own daughter. I can attest to her being alive first. I would know… except I didn't know. How could I not know? How did this happen to her? We never should have let the kids in the basement. That whole floor needs to be locked down from now on. But wait, if she is half ghost does that mean she needs constant access to the Ghost Zone? I need to ask. However, Madds doesn't know so I can't ask now. Maybe I could sit her down in another part of the jet! No… too risky. There is a chance that we could be overheard. What do I do? What the_ hell _do I do?_

I was having a conversation with myself throughout the entire jet ride. I didn't even realize we were on a jet until we were almost back home. I had been so focused on Danny that I didn't pay attention to anything else while we walked.. This was made obvious when Maddie had to pull me out of the way of a speeding truck. I gave her a look of appreciation, but she looked down at the ground. She was ashamed of what happened earlier. She was trying not to let is show. I have known her for too long to not notice the signs of worry on her face. Her eyes kept darting to Danny. Every so often her hands would clench and unclench. Her left hand was tapping on her thigh even as she walked. I became conflicted. Part of me wanted to go to her and let her know that everything was going to be okay. I really wanted to tell her about Danny. _Finally_ I had been brought into the loop as to what was going on. I was still angry about the whole Dash thing, that was on the back burner for now. Danny may not be experiencing issues now, but later down the road that didn't mean that she would be fine. Maddie needed to know. We worked best together. If she knew what was going on, then we could come up with precautions for any possible problems Danny my experience.

The other part of me didn't want her to know. If she did know, how would she react. Would she be upset? Feel guilty? Be furious? Is it possible that she would try to harm our little girl? I didn't think she would do that before, but now I feel as though I don't know anything about her. She is a mystery. A few hours ago I would be able to say with confidence that Madds would not lay a finger on our kids.

That can't be said now.

We made it back to Fenton Works where the ghost shield was up. I could see that there were quite a few people inside of the house. Jazz must have made an announcement over the comm.

For a moment I worried that Danny wouldn't be able to enter the shield because of her ghost half, but quickly stopped when she stepped through. Maybe she could do it when she is in her normal form? That would be something to ask about later. I needed to get as much information about this as possible so as to not screw up with any of our equipment. Again. This is a reason why I should let Maddy know.

Danny and Dash jogged inside and by the time I got there, they were nowhere to be seen.

 _They better not be off doing_ that _again!_

Soon my fears were proven false when I caught a glimpse of them coming up the basement stairs with Fenton Thermoses in hand along with a few other weapons. They were readying for battle. While I didn't like that idea, it was a much more welcome one than the thought of the two of them having… I don't even want to go there.

Dash walked over to me.

"Foley and Manson said that Jazz took the Fenton Peeler and is doing his best to get rid of some of the weaker ghosts. They were able to get into contact with him through the Fenton Phones up until thirty minutes ago. They don't know where he could be."

Panic shot through me. My boy! He could be in serious danger. I had to go find him!

I took some of the gadgetry from Dash and was out the door in a matter of moments. Danny was already out there with nothing but a thermos. I wanted to yell for her to go back inside, but once she was out of the shield's cover, she looked around quickly and transformed. There was a blinding light and once it was gone there floated Phantom. She wasted no time in shooting up into the air and looking around. I ran out after her. It would be dangerous for her to be out there while so many of her enemies were running amuck. The ghosts could get to her too.

It turned out that it wasn't the ghosts that I needed to worry about. It happened so quickly that I wasn't sure that it even happened. One moment Danny was floating up high in the sky looking for a lead as to where her brother may be, when the Red Huntsman flew into her. They both started going down in the direction of the park.

"Danny!" I yelled.

Dash and Maddy came running out.

"What happened?" They both hollered, looking around for my little angel.

My words caught in my throat. I didn't know what to say. Maddy should know but yet shouldn't at the same time. Luckily Dash got what it was about.

"What direction did they go?" he asked.

I pointed and he took off running. Madds tried to follow him but I held her back.

"We need to find Jazz. He could be in danger."

"But Danny-"

"Dash will take care of her. Now we need to go. Jazz could be seriously injured."

She looked in the direction of where Dash was running one last time before relenting. We ran to the GAV and started our search for our son.

 **Danny's Point of View**

"Are you kidding me?! I don't have time for this! I need to-"

"What you need to do is die, ghost. Once and for all."

"I am on your side! I am not part of the whole ghost invasion. I want to stop it!"

"Yeah, and I am helping the ghosts take over Amity. See how backwards this is?"

"But I am telling the truth!"

"All ghosts know how to do is lie."

I had a split second to turn intangible before he flew us to the ground. He jumped of his hover board and landed neatly while I struggled to get on solid ground.

"Not all ghosts are the same!"

"If you were different then you wouldn't have ruined my life!"

"Now is not the time for this!"

"Now is the perfect time for this."

He readied and ectoblaster and fired it before I could evade it. It hit me dead center of my chest. I knew that it was going to leave a mark. I was blown back a few dozen feet before hitting a tree. I gasped in pain and fell to my knees.

Vince calmly walked over to my. I managed to get up and readied myself for his next attack. I was able to successfully dodge the next barrage causing me to be thrown on the ground.

"I don't want to hurt you and we don't have the time for this! The city is being overrun!"

"Then you better hurry up and give in then."

His next moves were too fast for me to catch. Worry for my brother and the distress over what happened earlier were clouding my mind. Too much happened today. Why was today so horrible? Maybe it would be easier if I gave in. Maybe…

"Vince! Stop!" I heard an overly familiar voice yell.

We both looked in the direction of the voice to see Dash running as fast as he could towards us.

"Get back Dash! She is dangerous."

Dash didn't listen. He kept running. I saw what he was going to do before Vince could make sense of it.

Vince was football tackled to the ground by Dash.

The two rolled for a bit while I tried to pick myself up. I managed to get to my feet just as Dash pinned Vince to the ground.

"Dash! What are you doing! Get off of me! She is getting away!" Vince was angrily yelling.

"What am I doing? What the fuck are you doing? She is one of the only people that can save the town, and instead of helping her, you try to kill her? How the fuck does that make sense?"

"She is not here to help! She never help! All she does is destroy lives!"

"Get your head out of your own ass! You think you are helping people? You aren't. Is Phantom? Yeah. She is. She actually cares about people, unlike you. The only thing you care about is yourself. 'She ruined my life' this and 'I must get my revenge' this. You don't want to help anyone but yourself. If you actually stopped and examined things, you would see that what happened to your family was a tragic accident. Get over it. Sure, life is harder for you than it was before. You are a better person now than you were before. Sure, you had to get a job, but is it really that bad?"

"I work at the Nasty Burger!"

"Oh big fucking deal! There are people who would kill to have that job you ungrateful piece of shit. So sorry that Daddy can't buy you everything you don't need anymore. Right now there are people who could be dying because of your stupid decisions. Phantom is getting away? Good. Let her. She is better at catching ghosts than you are."

I was shocked to hear all of this. I think Vince was more shocked, but Dash decided to focus on me for a moment.

"Don't you have a city to save?"

He was right. I flew high into the sky and looked for what area needed the most help.

 _The school._


End file.
